New Girl
by Monilala
Summary: Mong has just tranferred from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts and is trying to keep up with the busy lifestyle that accompanies it. It would be a million times easier if that Theodore Nott wasn't distracting her...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I know this isn't the typical fanfiction, but I wrote it for a dear friend and finally plucked up the courage to post it on here. It's my first time be gentle.**

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter One**

I awoke with a start. I sat bolt upright in my dark mahogany four-poster bed. I was surrounded with the unfamiliar sight of maroon curtains. All of a sudden, it occurred to me. I was so used to awaking to the creamy light blue surroundings of Beauxbatons. I took a deep sigh and fell back into my pillows. I missed Beauxbatons with all my heart.

My parents had decided that after four wonderful years at Beauxbatons I should be shipped off to Hogwarts, as I had finally been accepted. My parents had been trying to get me there ever since I got that letter from the Ministry of Magic.

About a week before I turned eleven, I had received a letter saying I was a "witch". Now this is something very hard for a ten-year-old Australian girl to swallow, seeing as none of my family where magical. Anyway, after much convincing I was informed I had a choice of Durmstrang, Beauxbatons or Hogwarts. All three sounded horrible, but my parents had insisted on taking a tour of all three (all expenses paid by the ministry, win). I definitely did not want to go to Durmstrang. The headmaster was creepy looking. So that left Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. I really didn't mind either of them, but I put Hogwarts as my first preference, because it was English speaking. It turned out I couldn't go to Hogwarts due to them taking too many students, so I was put on a waiting list and shipped off to France.

It was amazing. The classes were wonderful, the teachers interesting and everyone was so nice.

Now I was here in crappy old Hogwarts. I mean, don't get me wrong, the school was amazing and it was nice to be able to speak English again, but… All my friends were at Beauxbatons. It is bad enough having to make the transition between primary school and high school, let alone entering a year level that is already established and knows how the school runs. I didn't understand anything. Why put moving staircases in a school? And don't even get me started on the house system. Why do they bother with that kind of thing? Beauxbatons certainly did not.

I had been "sorted" (that hat smelt and I'm sure was full of lice) into Gryffindor, which I was mightily happy about. I had heard good things about Gryffindor.

I was just about to turn over and go back to sleep when I heard my name being called softly through the curtain.

"Mong… Mong?"

I had made a friend while I was here though, so that was nice. She wasn't into all the bullshitty fake niceness and told me bluntly about life at Hogwarts. She had filled me in on the details other people normally didn't bother to, like house rivals etc. Man was I glad to be in Gryffindor.

"Yes Monique?" I asked.

"I thought I'd see if you wanted to get breakfast?"

My stomach grumbled slightly.

"Yeah, breakfast sounds good."

I sat back up and opened my curtains to the sight of Monique in her underwear with a white shirt and green socks.

"You're not even ready to go down yet!" I laughed.

I noticed she had left her makeup on. Odd.

"Well, if you weren't going to come down, I was going to go back to bed." Monique laughed.

"Alright, I'm gunna put some clothes on."

I stumbled through to the bathroom.

As I cleaned my teeth, I watched Monique in the mirror. She had started to remove her socks. Those stupidly green socks. The more I stared at the socks, the more I realised I had seen that specific green before.

"Monique?" I asked, removing the toothbrush from my mouth.

"Mmm?" She answered, beginning to change into a short summer dress.

"Are those Slytherin socks?"

Monique's head whipped around to meet mine, her eyes wide with shock.

"What? No! What is wrong with you? Why would I have Slytherin socks?"

"Jeez, calm down!" I laughed.

Monique's face returned to its normal state and she giggled.

"You're retarded. C'mon, let's get breakfast. I'm starved."

I spat out the remaining contents of my mouth, took one last look in the mirror and left the room with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Two**

I sat down between Monique and Hermione. I was not a huge fan of Hermione, but she was nice. I knew Monique didn't think highly of her either, but I think that was mainly because Hermione treated Monique as if she was below her. I'm pretty sure that was because Monique managed to do well at school and have a social life at the same time.

I looked over at Monique. She was laughing at something Harry had said. She tossed her head back, her hand landing on his knee. Well, not his knee… more his upper thigh. It was such a throw away gesture, yet it managed to make Harry blush and Ron look surly. However, Ron soon lost this look when Monique reached across the table and touched his hand while in the heat of excitement of telling him about how Snape had tripped over his robes on the way to lunch yesterday.

As this was all happening, Hermione had grabbed my arm.

"Look at her. I am so glad you do not act the way Monique does. It's not appropriate for girls our age to behave like that."

I smiled at her and turned away rolling my eyes. How old was she? Fifty? Harry caught my eye while I was doing this. My face dropped. He began to laugh. Harry was quite attractive when he laughed. He had nice teeth. I liked nice teeth. Ron looked up at the large clock that sat above the Great Hall entrance.

"C'mon Harry, we better go get seats. Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, should be an alright match."

"Oooh Ron! I'll come!" Hermione butted in, pushing me from side to side, hurrying out to join Ron. Monique turned to me, pulled a disgusted face, and then fell into a fit of giggles.

"Mong, you coming?" Harry asked, blushing ever so slightly.

"Umm, yeah I think so. Monique, are you?"

"Hmmm… maybe. I have a couple of things I have to do, but I'll try and make it down." She smiled and stood up.

Wow, that dress was short. I mean, it was warm, but wow. Ron's jaw dropped slightly. This of course earnt him a large whack on the arm from Hermione.

I stood up to join Harry and looked around the Great Hall. It was almost empty, except for a couple of lingering students.

"What are you doing now Potter? Tormenting the new girl?"

I turned around to see who the source of the voice was. There he was. Draco Malfoy. I was surprised he had even known I existed. Harry opened his mouth for a come back, but he was too late.

"I'm pretty sure that's my job, right Mong?" Monique chimed in, giving me a wink. I smiled.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"I don't want anything from you Potter," Malfoy said as his face contorted at the thought of wanting anything from Harry "I'm here to see Monique."

Ron's face dropped in shock.

"Oh, umm… we're partners in Potions. We've got that stupid assignment due and we want to get it done early. We've got that party tonight." Monique blurted out, looking slightly flustered. I had completely forgotten about that assignment. Lucky I'd partnered with Hermione, so my knowledge was not needed.

"Oh. Well. We'll see you at after the game yeah?" Harry asked. Monique nodded. I said a hurried goodbye to her and began to walk off with Harry.

As we left, I took one last look behind and could have sworn I saw Draco's hand on Monique's butt. I shook my head and continued out the door into the crisp morning sun.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, looking concerned. I smiled.

"Of course!"

Harry gave a look of relief. We walked in silence for a couple more minutes and then Harry took my hand. It was nice. And warm. And surprisingly soft. I wonder if he moisturised.

I smiled broadly, as we walked up the hill to the Quidditch pitch. Today was going to be a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Three**

The match… well it was a match. I'm not a huge Quidditch fan. Ravenclaw won, but that was not a huge surprise. It was nice though. Harry sat with his arm around me. It made me feel… well, let's say "pleasant".

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I decided to stay outside. It was too nice to be indoors. It was a shame Monique wasn't out here enjoying it. As we sat near the lake taking pleasure in the sun, Ron and Hermione bickered over Ron looking at a girl, Harry and I just enjoyed each other.

After an hour of idle chitchat, Ron wondered aloud as to where Monique's whereabouts was. She was going to meet us after the game after all.

"Oh Ronald! I don't know why you're concerned. I'm sure she's fine." Hermione quipped.

"I just wondered, that's all. Wouldn't mind her company, hey Harry?" Ron said cheekily, looking up at Harry. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, she's nice."

"Nice? Mate, she's mint"

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked. Of course, we all laughed at Hermione's outburst.

"It's alright Mione, I'm only stirring." Chuckled Ron.

Not long after this Hermione muttered something about having homework and rushed off towards the castle. Ron sighed.

"As if _she_ has homework." He paused and sighed again.

"I suppose that's my cue to see if she's alright." Ron got up.

"I'll see you two later at the party yeah?"

"Yeah for sure" I nodded.

"Alright. See you later on then." And with that, Ron began to trudge back up to the castle.

Now that just left Harry and me… alone…

"So…" Harry said awkwardly.

"So…" I repeated, mimicking him. Harry laughed. He had a great laugh. It was round and affectionate. He shuffled closer to me while doing this. I could feel the warmth coming from his body. We were close enough that if we moved slightly our skin would brush. I was glad I had worn a singlet with this skirt. I could feel his skin against mine. I looked down as I felt myself begin to blush. His breath on the back of my neck. I looked up again into his bright green eyes. I shouldn't have. It only made me get lost and flustered. I felt his hand on my thigh as he pulled me closer. Our faces almost touching.

"Oi! Potter!"

Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"What Malfoy? Oh. Theo. What do you want?"

I looked up to have my gaze met by a tall Slytherin boy. Well, I didn't know if he was a Slytherin. I hoped he wasn't a Slytherin. He was gorgeous.

"Have you seen Draco?" The boy said in a low drawl (well that confirmed he was a Slytherin). Hadn't Harry said just before that his name was Theo?

"No. Why would I know where he is?"

"He had to work with _your_ friend; I thought you might've seen him."

"Well, I haven't ok?" Harry snapped back.

I looked up at Theo again. He had the most beautiful dark blue eyes. They were like looking at the night sky. His hair was shaggy, with a slight curl. He had that sort of Orlando Bloom type hair. His dark hair complimented his pale skin. His broad shoulders accentuated in his loosely fitting white tee.

"No need to be rude" tutted Theo condescendingly and walked away.

As he walked away, his jean fitted around his arse just nice. Perfectly, some might say.

Harry looked at me. I realised I had been holding my breath.

"Where were we?" Harry muttered, pulling me closer.

"I'm sorry Harry, I've got to go," I said, flustered, "we've got that party and I've got to get ready. Plus I should check on Monique. Make sure Malfoy hasn't made her so angry she's done something stupid." I laughed weakly, getting up quickly and walking back to the castle, leaving Harry looking like I had used "_stupify_" on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Four**

As I walked up the stairs to the common room, I couldn't stop thinking of Theo. His hair, his eyes, his biceps. I shut my eyes tight, trying to block out the image. I liked Harry. Shit! I liked Harry and I had just left him outside. What is wrong with me? I see one attractive guy and drop everything.

I reached the portrait, muttered the password and entered. It was pretty quiet inside. Everyone must have been getting ready for the party tonight. It was going to be huge. The seniors (Year 5, 6, 7's) where having a massive party down in the Great Hall. The teachers had organised it to help build strength between the houses or something like that.

I trudged up the stairs to my room. I hadn't even thought about what I was going to wear. It had to be something nice. Slutty, but not too slutty. Thank God, the teachers weren't making us wear dress robes.

I opened the door. My eyes widen.

"Oh my God! What the hell is going on here?" I shrieked.

Monique let out a loud yelp and tried to cover herself. I shut my eyes and opened them again. I could not believe what I had seen. Monique and Draco having sex? No. I must be mistaken. I opened my eyes.

"Fuckin' Hell Mong!" Draco shouted, as he struggled to cover himself, running to the bathroom with his pants. I ran to Monique's side.

"Monique, are you ok? Did you not want this? I'll totally bash him, if he did this to you?"

"Mong, calm down. We've been…"

Just then, we were interrupted, as Draco came back out. Fully clothed, thank God.

"Um, I'm gunna leave now." He said awkwardly. Monique nodded.

"I'll see you later tonight." He bent down and gave Monique a kiss.

"Check ya Later Mong" Draco gave me an embarrassed wave and left.

"MONIQUE! You are fucking Draco Malfoy? What is wrong with you? I mean, I'm new and I know you shouldn't be doing that with him." I shouted.

"I… I like him Mong." Monique said quietly.

"When, when did this happen?"

Monique let out a sigh.

"Over the holidays. My parents thought it would be good for me to socialise with some pure bloods. Which is stupid because Harry and Ron are pure bloods. Anyway, I was shipped off to the Malfoy's for the first half of the holidays. At first, he was awful. I hated it. But then… I don't know something happened and one thing lead to another and now we're here."

I was shocked. I just assumed that she would hate him because she is friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Just, please don't tell anyone. We are… we… We're just unsure of how to tell everyone."

"Oh, uh, of course!" I said. "You haven't like done anything…in like… my bed have you?"

"Of course not!" Monique said, shocked. Her face broke into a smile.

"He's just so nice."

Well, if Monique was happy, I was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Five**

Monique and I headed down to the Great Hall. The party had been going for a good couple of hours now. Monique had insisted we enter late, something about it being uncool to be on time.

As we began to descend the stairs, I could already see people dancing. I began to smile. I hoped Harry liked my outfit. I had ended up going for a short black dress with shoulders that would make Lady GaGa jealous. It fitted nicely against me and was low cut, but not too low cut. Just enough for the guys to notice, without looking like a complete slut. Monique had opted for slut. She was basically wearing something that resembled a long red tank top.

As we got to the bottom of the stairs I noticed Draco was waiting and Oh My God so was Theo. Man, was I glad that I had worn this dress, instead of the other with the higher cut neckline. Draco pulled Monique in tight and kissed her forehead, his hand sitting lightly on her butt. They turned to us, grinning stupidly.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous, Theo?" Draco asked. Monique giggled.

"Is that something you really want me to answer?" Theo replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, either way I get in trouble. If I say, "yeah she looks good" you'll get angry that I find her attractive. If I say "no" you'll get angry that I haven't found her attractive."

Draco looked completely confused.

"Dude, I didn't really want you to answer."

I began to laugh.

"Oooh! Theo, this is my friend Mong. She's my soul mate." Monique chimed in smiling warmly at me. Theo turned his gaze towards me. It sent chills down my spine.

"Hi" I said, extending my hand towards him, showing him my best smile.

"Hi" he said his voice low and gravely. He reached for my hand, placing the lightest of kisses on it. I bit my lip. This boy was gorgeous. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Excuse Theo. He feels the need to live in the 19th Century."

"No, it's nice." I said brightly. Theo's eyes still hadn't left mine.

"Well, we better go meet the others." Monique said to me.

"Ugh, not Potter and Weasel." Draco groaned. Monique hit him.

"Yes Potter and Weasel. Be nice."

And with that, Monique grabbed my hand and we walked into the party. I looked back to see Theo still looking.

* * *

"Umm Hermione, you look nice." Monique said politely.

"Oh, thank you." She looked awful. Monique and I both knew this. Well at least she was making the effort. Monique smiled at her.

"And I see you have forgotten to wear pants." Hermione replied, smirking. Monique rolled her eyes.

"Yep. Cheers Hermione."

You could feel the tension between them. The awkward silence grew louder. Ron looked at them both.

"Ummmm… Hermione, want… to… uh… dance?" Ron asked, raising his hands questioningly.

"Ugh." Hermione stormed off. Harry, Monique and I looked at Ron.

"Yeah, I know, I'm going." He stalked off into the crowd. Monique looked at me, then at Harry and then back to me.

"Sooo… Um. Neville said he'd have a dance with me, so I think I'll go find him."

As Monique walked off, she gave a huge wink and a smile. She leant in to my ear "I want to hear that you rode him hard tomorrow morning ok? I'm staying in Draco's room." She whispered. Monique looked back to Harry. She waved coyly.

"Have a good night." and disappeared into the crowd. I looked back to Harry and smiled. He did that adorable crooked smile back.

"You wanna dance?"

"Sure"

We walked out into the middle of the dance floor. As if the Gods knew, a slow song came on. It was like something out of a romance novel. I snaked my arms around Harry's neck. With his hands on the small of my back, he pulled me in tightly. I rested my head on his chest. We fitted perfectly together.

"Must be my lucky night," Harry murmured into my ear. I looked up at his face and brought mine in close, standing on tiptoe. Our lips brushed. They brushed again. We stopped to look at each other. This time I went for it. My lips pressed against his. My arms pulled him in tighter. Our bodies rubbed against each other. Our lips opened, his hands moved lower. We became more engrossed in each other. Our movements became desperate. We clung to each other.

"Mr Potter!" The magic was broken. We turned like deer caught in the headlights. Professor McGonagall was staring at us. Her eyes wide.

"I know this is a party, but I do not wish to see two of my students floundering around against each other like fish out of water."

"Sorry Professor McGonagall" we both muttered in unison. She walked away to join the rest of the chaperone's in the corner. I looked at Harry. He sighed.

"One day it'll happen."

I smiled and we walked back to the sidelines to join Ron and Hermione.

* * *

I looked up at the giant clock. It was 2am. Time for me to leave. There were only the stragglers now. I had seen Monique leave about an hour before hand in hand with Draco. I got up off Harry's lap. His hand still in mine.

"Time for bed I think."

"Nooo Don't go!" Hermione pouted.

"No, it's definitely time for me to leave." I smiled.

"Well, if you're sure."

"Positive."

"Do you want me to walk you up?" Harry asked suggestively.

"No, I'm fine. Stay here, have fun." I leant over and pecked him on the cheek. I know I should have gone for the lips, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. All night all I could think of was Theo. I felt guilty for leading Harry on. I liked Harry, I really really did… but there was something about Theo I just couldn't shake.

I lay down on the bed and drew my curtains. Why couldn't I just like Harry? He liked me. In addition, why should I be thinking about this Theo? I didn't even know him. I let out a sigh and rolled on to my side. I am retarded.


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Six**

I awoke the next day to find Monique lying next to me, staring at me expectedly. She still had her make up and dress on from last night. Although, she did look a bit worse for wear.

"Soooo?" Monique said to me, smiling broadly "Where is he? Or did he leave already? Was he any good? Is he big downstairs? Because I'm in two minds as to whether he is or he isn't. I mean, he seems the kind…"

I cut her off there.

"I didn't sleep with Harry last night."

Monique looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean? Why not? I saw you two making out on the dance floor!" She said laughing "Or was he not "up to standards"" she said wiggling her eyebrows up and down. I laughed at her.

"Nooo. I just… I dunno… I don't think I like him as much as he likes me."

"Babes," this time Monique's face looked serious, "You don't have to like who you shag."

I laughed again.

"I know, I know, but I feel like I'm leading him on, you know?"

"Nah, fair call, fair call."

Monique pulled me in tight for a hug and shut her eyes. We lay like this for a little while. Content with each other's company.

"So, how was your night?" I asked coyly. Monique smiled.

"Very, very, _very, _nice. Nobody seemed to notice or care really. Just about everyone saw us together. Even Ron seemed ok with it. He came over and had a chat. I don't think he's completely convinced, but he's not making a big deal over it."

"What about Harry and Hermione?"

"Yeah, haven't shared with them yet, but I will…. Soon…ish." She laughed. "OH! And!" She sat up quickly, bumping me around "You made quite the impression on Theo"

I laughed. Loudly. Lucky it was just us in the dorm.

"I seriously doubt that!"

"No! You did! He asked many questions about you! AND He wanted to know if you'd be going to this gathering next week and I said you would be, because I'm going and I'm not going if you're not going, coz I don't wanna hang around with a group of stupid Slytherins." Monique stopped for breath, "Oh, yeah I forgot to ask, next weekend a few of the Slytherins are having a gathering down by the lake, you wanna come?"

She looked at me hopefully. As if I was going to say no. Plus, Theo might be there. I needed to stop thinking like that.

"Of course!" I said, beaming.

"Oooh! I love you!" Monique said, as she threw her arms around me.

"Right, time for breakfast I feel." And with that she bounced off my bed and into the bathroom.

* * *

I walked into the Library. No time like the present to finish that stupid Charms essay. I scanned the room quickly, to see if anyone I knew was in here. Anything to help me procrastinate. I could see Monique sitting in a corner, hunched over her homework with a boy sitting across from her. I couldn't recognise him from the back of his head.

I went over and joined them.

"Hello my love" Monique greeted me and then put her head back down to her work. I sat down beside her and looked over to the boy. Shit. It was Theo. Why hadn't I worn jeans and that white top, instead of these leggings and old jumper?

"Hello Mong" He said coolly "Have fun last night?"

"Yeah, it was… good." I said, trying to remain calm.

"It was a shame I didn't see more of you."

Goddamn those eyes were blue. There were a deep, deep blue. Like an ocean. And his eyelashes. They were so dark and long. It made me just want to…

"Mong?" Monique asked, looking at me quizzically.

"Hmm?"

"Theo asked you something."

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Now I look like an idiot.

"Sorry, I was thinking about… my uh… assignment."

"It's ok Mong, really." He said, smiling at me earnestly. I had never seen him smile. His teeth were lined up perfectly in his mouth. His lips were full, but not too full. Masculine. Draco came over from some shelves up the back, where he had been searching.

"Ok babes, I'm gunna get going." Monique looked up to Draco.

"Mmhmm, ok."

"Will I see you tonight?"

"Sorry babes, I've got shit to do tonight."

Draco's face dropped. He looked genuinely upset. I guess he really cared for her.

"Oh. Um. Well that's cool. I'll see tomorrow I guess." He looked lost, like a dog on the street. Monique put her hand on his face and pulled it closer to hers, kissing him. Theo rolled his eyes.

"What?" Draco asked defensively. Theo smiled.

"Ugh, don't worry." He looked over to me, as Monique and Draco said their furlong goodbye.

"He'll be moping all night now. He'll be worse than a monkey who lost his banana."

I laughed heartily.

"A monkey who lost his banana?"

"Yeah, that's a saying… isn't it?"

"It's not one I've heard of."

"Well, you've learnt something now."

It was so hard to tell what Theo was thinking. He was smiling a second ago, but now he was dead serious. I never knew how to take him. For someone who Monique described as having interest, he was not showing it.

"C'mon let's go" said Draco. Theo packed up his quills and parchment. He addressed both Monique and I, with a slight serious tone.

"Monique, good luck with the essay and Mong, I hope to see you more often."

We watched them leave the library. See me? More often? What did that even mean? Was he being polite? Or did he really mean it? My head was swimming.


	7. Chapter 7

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Seven**

Monique and I entered the common room later that night. Turned out the essay was a lot harder than I thought. I had spent hours on it and still wasn't finished. I spied Harry, Ron and Hermione over in the corner and gave them a wave.

"Hello, hello!" Monique said brightly as we approached them and sat down "How was your evening?"

"Very good, thank you." Said Hermione smugly, "I notice you left early."

"Well, a girl needs her beauty sleep." Monique replied cheerfully. I looked over to Harry, who smiled. Monique changed the subject.

"And what about you two, hey?" she said throwing us a big wink and giving Harry a nudge in the ribs.

"Shut up!" I said playfully pushing Monique. Harry blushed.

"And you two too, huh?" She continued, looking at Ron and Hermione. Hermione flushed a dark crimson.

"Nothing like a party to get everyone together" Monique beamed at us all, as if it had been all her own handy work.

"What about you Mon? Did you get any action?" Ron questioned smiling, knowing full well she did.

"Well, let's just say I had some fun."

"She didn't come back last night!" I said, teasing her. Monique's eye's widened.

"Mong!"

"Well you didn't!"

"Shhhhh!" I laughed at her panic. I had no intention of sharing it, but I did have to get her back for the Harry remark.

"Who was the lucky guy then?" Harry asked.

"Ummmm, lets say his name is Anon."

"Anon?"

"Yeah. Anonymous." She said laughing at her own joke. Hermione looked at Monique disapprovingly.

"Monique, you can't just go sleeping with anyone." Monique's light mood, darkened slightly.

"Hermione, one, I did know the guy, two, I can sleep with anyone I want and three, who said anything about sleeping?" Harry, Ron and I laughed.

"Are you going to share with the group who it was?" Harry asked again. Monique looked up at him, smiling shyly.

"Oh it was probably Cromac. He'll sleep with anything that walks." Hermione said rudely. Monique's face dropped.

"Well, it can't be anything, coz he hasn't fucked you last time I checked." Monique spat back. Hermione looked hurt. Monique's face softened.

"I'm sorry Hermione. That was low." Monique said, looking ashamed. Hermione didn't reply and continued as if nothing happened. She looked down at her watch.

"I've got to start rounds now. Ronald, can you walk me down to the Great Hall?"

"Sure Mione."

They got up and left. Harry, Monique and I continued our conversation for another half hour or so. Monique began to look tired and said she should go to bed. I agreed with her and followed her up to our dorm.

* * *

I reached over for my watch. 2am. I had been lying awake for hours having an argument in my head about Harry and Theo. I was so annoyed at myself. Harry had so many wonderful qualities and here I was pining after someone I didn't even know.

I sat up. There was nothing for it. I might as well make use of this time to finish that Charms essay. I got up out of my bed, not bothering to change out of my silk nightie (it was a warm night) and headed to the library. I didn't want to wake up Monique with my quill scratching. Plus no one really patrolled the library. I would sit down the back, they'd never notice me.

I padded down the stairs, hoping and praying not to run into anyone. I opened the Library doors silently and headed towards the back. I scanned the shelves, eventually finding the book I needed and sprawled on the floor.

I had only been reading for ten minutes or so, when I heard the soft click of the library door, opening and closing. I sat upright and snuffed the lantern I had been using for light. I gripped my wand as I heard footsteps approaching. I took a step back, running into a wall filled with books. My breath became faster as the footsteps became closer and closer. A figure stopped at the end of the row. He was tall, well built. I could see he had noticed me.

"Don't you dare come any closer." I said, my voice faltering. The figure began to step closer.

"I'm warning you!"

The figure continued to move towards me. He was only metres away from me now. Shadows covered his face. I raised my wand as the last metre was closed in. I opened my mouth to scream, but he covered it, his other hand grabbing at my wand hand, pushing me squarely into the shelf. The light from the window hit his face. It was Theo. A feeling of relief rushed over me. Sensing this Theo uncovered my mouth. His eyes searching mine. He was so close. I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Theo?" I asked softly. He held a single finger to his lips. He brought his to mine, softly kissing me. He pulled his face away, surveying me. I was shocked. His lips were soft, as he went in for another. This time with more force. I reciprocated, his tongue exploring my mouth. He let go of my hand and wound his arms around my body, encasing me, bringing me closer. I ran my hands through his hair, bringing his face closer to mine, urging him on for more. His lips wandered, coming down my neck to my shoulder and back up, his hands softly following the contour of my arse, bringing my leg up. I wrapped it around him tightly and let out a soft moan. He continued to kiss me, becoming more passionate, more burning. I let out a sigh, as his mouth went down my neck, his hand softly brushing the strap of my nightie away. It fell, revealing my breast. His mouth continued, lightly kissing my skin, his hands gripping me tightly. His tongue slowly circling my nipple. I moaned again, this time louder. He picked me up and brought me over to the table, laying me upon it, my legs hanging over the edge. He kissed me again. His hand slowly moved up my thigh, pushing my nightie away to reveal my underwear. Thank God, I had worn some decent ones. He pulled his face away from mine and slowly sunk down to were my legs parted. I was soaked. He blew on it softly, sending a shiver through me. He blew again, goosebumps rose on my skin. He removed my underwear and blew on it one last time. It felt amazing. This feeling was growing inside of me. Now, I was no virgin, but no guy had ever made me feel this way before. He flicked his tongue over my clit. I let out a moan. He continued, making the movement faster and faster. I began to squirm. His tongue moved faster, my pulse raced. A feeling of warmth spread through me. He gripped my legs, pulling me closer. I felt like I was going to explode and then BAM! It hit me. I let out a loud cry as the feeling of ecstasy washed over me. I fell limp. Theo returned my underwear and kissed me on the forehead.

"You owe me," he whispered, raising an eyebrow slightly, and with that, he left.

I walked up the stairs in a daze. My legs still weak from the experience. I crawled back into bed and lay on my back. That was the best study session ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Eight**

Of course, I had relayed last nights incident to Monique the instant she woke. She was amazed.

"Oooh how exciting! How are you going to make it up to him?"

I hadn't even thought of that. Shit. My face dropped.

"Don't worry," she said quickly "Boys are happy if you just do it, let alone put in any effort."

* * *

Monique and I entered the dungeon for Potions. We sat next to Harry, Ron and Hermione at the large bench seats that surrounded the cauldrons. I could see Monique peeking over her shoulder to smile at Draco. My gaze followed hers. Holy Shit! Theo was in this class? How have I not noticed him before? I turned roughly to Monique.

"Since when has Theo been in this class?"

"Hmm? Oh! He swapped into it today. The other class clashed too much with his timetable."

"Surely it's too late in the term for him to be changing classes!"

"Mong! It is only the start of the third week. Why are you – "I gave Monique a look.

"Oh… OH! Shit. I forgot! Oh wow. Well… this will make for an interesting class then." She smirked at me. Snape entered the classroom.

"Today you shall be working in pairs."

Monique clung to me. Ron let out an audible yes.

"Don't get too excited Weasley. I will be choosing your partners. Let me see. Let's break up the fab five. Granger, you'll be with Parkinson." Pansy let out an audible groan.

"Weasley with Goyle." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Potter with Blaise." Harry swore under his breath. I never understood why Snape would pair Gryffindor's with Slytherin's. I mean, it was torture for the Gryffindor's but Slytherin was his house and he was torturing them too.

"Monique, I think I'll put with Draco." Monique tried to hide her happiness. Snape liked Monique for some reason. I think he knew her parents.

"And that leaves Ms Tongkummark. I think I'll put you with…" The suspense was already killing me. Please be Crabbe or even Millicent. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"I'll put you with Nott." My eyes widened and jaw dropped. No, it couldn't be true. Why? Why? Snape continued to pair everyone off.

"Well, move." Everyone bustled to their new seats. Monique walked confidently over to Draco and sat between him and Theo. I dawdled over, talking to Harry on the way.

"Tongkummark! Move!" Snape bellowed. I scooted over to Theo, like a dog with its tail between its legs. Theo stood up, letting me sit next to Monique.

"Here" he said softly, gesturing towards the seat.

"Thank you." I replied stiffly.

"Yep, always the gentlemen aren't you Theo?" Draco asked, smirking at him.

"You know, you could take a leaf out of his book." Monique replied casually.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying that it's a nice gesture."

"Yeah, well nice guys finish last." Draco finished sulkily. Monique raised her eyebrow.

"Not necessarily. I heard Theo was very nice last night and I'm sure _he_ won't finish first." Monique turned to face Theo and gave him a smirk. I am sure she had learnt that from Draco. Theo's face burned crimson.

"What _are _you on about woman? Theo what does she mean?" Draco asked.

"I… I have no idea." Theo replied, his voice faltering slightly.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Draco said pointedly.

"No I'm not, ask Mong." Said Monique defensively.

"Mong?"

'Hmmm? What? I, I have no idea. She's crazy." I said, making the worldwide gesture for craziness. Draco surveyed Monique, who was trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I'm starting to worry about you."

Monique rolled her eyes and began taking notes. I followed suite and got out my quill and parchment. As I wrote, I could feel Theo's knee against mine. I moved it away slightly, thinking it was accidental, but he put his against mine again. I looked over at him. His face was concentrated on the board. I tried to focus on my work, but couldn't. I turned to Monique. She and Draco were giggling silently and swapping notes. I assessed the rest of the class. It amazed me that no one had noticed Draco and Monique. It was as if they were hidden by an invisibility cloak. I returned to my note taking, resting my left hand in my lap. Soon after I felt Theo grab my hand, his fingers interlocking with mine. I looked over at him, confused by the gesture. He still faced the board. I continued to take notes; he gave my hand a squeeze. I could see a slight smile play across his face.

* * *

"He wants to huuug you, he wants to kiss yoooou, he wants to tooooouch you!" Monique sang, dancing down the corridor to the Great Hall. I glowered at her.

"He was just holding my hand."

"Mong! Holding hands is a big deal!" Monique said, wide eyes, her arms flailing everywhere.

"I don't even think he was excited about it. He just stared at the board"

"Mong. There must be some interest. I mean, you've had sex."

"Oral sex Monique, oral." I said, correcting her.

"Whatever. The point is that you and Theo interacted in a sexual nature"

"Who interacted with who in a sexual nature?" I spun around to see Harry standing there, looking confused. I didn't know what to say. How long had he been there? Had he heard the whole conversation?

"Was it you?"

"I, uh, it was…" I was floundering. What the hell was I going to say? The silence grew louder and louder as I began to panic. His face began to grow angrier.

"C'mon Mong, admit it. You had sex with Theo."

I couldn't think of a single thing to say. Shit. Fuck. Balls.

"It was me."

Harry and I turned to face Monique.

"What?" Harry and I said in unison.

"It was me. I did it. Well, to be truthful, it wasn't Theo, but you don't need to know that." She stood there defiantly, a smile playing across her face.

"Then who was it with?" questioned Harry.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Why not?"

I began to get angry with Harry. It _wasn't _any of his business. In fact, why had he got in such a huff about me being with someone else? I wasn't _his_ property. Hell, we had only had one kiss. I turned back to Monique and Harry. Their argument had escalated, both of them shouting at each other.

"Well why the fuck can't you tell me? This is bullshit! You share with everyone else but me! Some kind of friendship this is. How can I know that – "

The rage was building in Monique's face as she took in what Harry was saying.

"Ok Harry, you really wanna know who I'm fucking? You really want to know?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm fucking Draco Malfoy. Happy?"

Monique stalked off down the corridor. I looked around at the crowd that had now gathered. Each one of them looked blankly at Harry.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He shouted and stormed off in the opposite direction to Monique.

Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Nine**

I skipped lunch. In fact, I skipped the rest of my classes for the day, mostly because they were with Harry. I sat down behind a tree near the lake, the sun shining through the leaves, creating patterns on my hands.

I had no idea where Monique was. I had tried to find her, but no one had seen her. I did not even bother chasing after Harry. He would just have to get over it. He had no right to be angry with Monique for her choices. Draco was Harry's enemy, not Monique's. I felt so guilty for her taking my fall. I didn't know how I was going to make it up to her.

I sighed and looked out over the lake. There was no sound, except the quiet lapping of the lake against the bank, the breeze through the leaves and the crunching of footsteps on the ground… Wait a sec, footsteps?

I turned around to see Theo walking up to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. All I could do was nod.

"Monique was telling me about it." Well, at least I knew she was ok. "This isn't your fault you know?" He said as he sat down next to me. "She chose to take the hit for you. You've nothing to feel guilty about." Nothing to feel guilty about? Was he touched in the head? I had plenty to feel guilty about. I felt guilty that I had lead Harry on, I felt guilty that Monique had chosen to defend me, someone she had only known for three weeks, instead of a close friend and I felt guilty that I was enjoying having Theo sit so close to me when my friends were hurting.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I felt someone needed to make sure you were ok. Harry has Ron and Hermione, Monique has Draco. I felt you would need someone too."

I looked up at him. His face was looking earnestly down at me. His eyes enhanced by the sun.

"Well, thank you." I said and rested my head on his shoulder. Slowly he wrapt his arms around me and held me tight.

* * *

I skipped dinner and headed towards Gryffindor tower. I did not need to sit through that shit.

As I walked through the portrait, everyone turned to stare at me. I saw Harry and Hermione sitting in the corner, the turned their backs to me. Clearly, everyone was on Harry's side. I went to walk up the stairs to my dorm when I saw Ron sitting in the shadows by himself. He looked awful.

"Ron? Are you ok?" I asked, my hand resting lightly on his arm.

"Harry's pissed off I knew and Hermione's pissed off I knew and didn't tell her."

"Oh. Is there anything I can do?"

"Nah. They'll get over it quick enough… Well with me anyways. I don't know how long it'll take till they forgive Monique."

I gave Ron a long hug and continued up the stairs. Monique wasn't there. I guess she was spending the night in Draco's room. Probably a good idea, she would only be hunted down if she were in the Gryffindor tower. I turned out the light. Tomorrow everything would be better.

I woke only once during the night and that was when Monique crawled into my bed at 3am. I held her tightly as tears streamed silently down her face.

* * *

The next day Monique and I walked down the breakfast together hand in hand. Everyone watched as we entered the Great Hall. We took our place at the end of the table out of everyone's way. We ate in silence. There were no words to be said. We headed off to charms early, not wanting to endure the awkwardness any longer.

Monique slid down the wall and sat on the floor as we waited for Professor Flitwick to arrive. We had not really talked since the incident yesterday, even though we had been together for most of the night. I thought it best to wait until she was ready to talk.

"Mong, I'm a fuckwit. I really really am." She sighed.

"I feel so bad that I brought this on you."

"Don't be ridiculous!" She cried, "If I could go back in time I would still do it." She looked up at me.

"I just wish I hadn't admitted to it being Draco."

"Oh. So how was Draco about it?"

"Well, he didn't take it great. In fact he was quite pissed off. We had a massive fight, but I think we're better for it now."

"So, you're going to stay together?"

Monique nodded, "Yes," she sighed "I know you should always choose your friends over your boyfriend, but what kind of friends are they when they won't even listen to your reasoning? I mean, I remember when Hermione dated Victor, I never said a word about him being an utter prick… Mong, I'm so glad I've got you."

At that moment Professor Flitwick walked up."

"Morning Girls!"

"Morning Professor Flitwick" we said in unison. Monique took a deep breath.

"Well, here's to the start of possible the worst day ever." She smiled, got up and stepped over the threshold.


	10. Chapter 10

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Ten**

The rest of the day passed without conflict. In fact, the whole week passed by pretty uneventfully. Harry and Monique still were not talking to each other, but Hermione and Ron had made up. Hermione even listened to Monique's side of the story. Although she wasn't happy with the pairing, she thought no less of Monique and was happy to sit and chat with us. Harry would not even look me in the eye. I didn't understand his behaviour. Surely, he knew that I would side with Monique. Boys were stupid.

Saturday arrived. I awoke with a start as Monique jumped on my bed.

"Mooooooooooooong!" she whined.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" I groaned back.

"We've got that gathering tonight and I've got nothing to wear!"

"Hmmm? What gathering?" I feigned ignorance. I knew fully well what she was talking about.

"The Slytherin one! You promised you'd go!"

I looked up at her face. Her eyes scanned mine. To be truthful the thought of seeing Theo at this gathering was the only thing that had kept me going through the week.

"Oh yeah. I remember now. Perhaps we could make a quick trip to Hogsmeade?"

Monique's face brightened.

"I'd never thought of that. _That_ is why I love you." She bent down kissed my forehead and went off to the bathroom.

* * *

Monique almost skipped down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

"Why so happy this morning? The week has been pretty shit." I asked.

"Exactly," She smiled "I'm sick of all the drama and I'm beyond caring. From now on I am happy." She stopped for a moment, "Plus I get to see Draco tonight. I haven't seen him all week. We're trying to spend less time together so it's more exciting when we do see each other."

I guess that made sense.

We continued down the stairs and walked over to the Gryffindor table. I looked up and down. Where were we going to sit? Nobody really wanted to be associated with us, because everyone wanted to be on Harry's good side. I looked over to Monique and watched in amazement as she went over to Harry, Ron and Hermione and took her place next to Harry. I sat down next to her. My mouth still wide. Harry shot her a scathing look as she reached for a piece of toast.

"Oh Harry, get over it." Monique said calmly as she buttered her toast.

"_Do not _think that this is ok, just because you have decided to sit with us. Right guys?" Harry said, looking to Ron and Hermione for back up. Both of them shifted uneasily in their seats.

"She's dating Draco Malfoy for fucks sake!" He cried, his voice breaking ever so slightly.

"Nobody cares Harry, except you. Times are changing." Monique said softly.

"You do know his parents are Death Eaters."

"I'm not in love with his parents. I'm in love with him." This time Monique's voice was so quiet you could barely hear her. "I don't want to fight with you Harry. Not about something this petty. It is not just hurting us, but it is hurting everyone around us. Ron and Hermione have to walk on eggshells around you; nobody wants to partner with me in class because they're afraid of you and well, what about Mong?" Monique turned to face me "You're treating her like she's the one in the wrong." I looked over at Harry. You could see he was taking everything in.

"I'm not forgiving you for this." He said cautiously.

"I'm not asking you to." Monique replied quickly.

He searched her face and sighed.

"Ok, just so we're clear on that."

Monique smiled and pulled him into a head locked.

"Missed ya doofus."

* * *

Monique and I strolled along the laneway that lead us back to Hogwarts. Summer was still lingering so we could still get away with wearing short dresses. As we dawdled along, chatting idly about whether Hermione waxes her eyebrows or not, a familiar voice called out.

"Mon? Mon!" We both lifted our heads and looked around. Walking towards us was Draco and he was accompanied by Theo. My heart skipped a beat. He looked absolutely delicious in his fitted white linen shirt and khaki shorts, his sleaves rolled up in the heat.

"Draco!" Monique called out, waving like a fool. We fastened out pace.

"Hey babes" Draco cooed as we got closer, lightly placing a kiss on Monique's lips, "and Mong, you're looking radiant.' I smiled broadly. I could see why Monique had fallen for him. He was somewhat charming.

"Hi Theo." Monique said, as her hand snaked around Draco. Theo gave her the slightest of nods.

"You remember Mong right?" Draco asked Theo.

"I'm sure he knows Mong pretty well, right Theo?" Monique winked. Theo and I both looked uneasily at each other.

"Woman! Stop with all this." Draco said, slapping her arse.

"Well, this is just too much fun." I said smiling forcefully, "But we better get going. We've got stuff to do before tonight."

"What stuff?" Theo said suddenly.

"Hmmm?" I asked surprised.

"What kind of stuff do you have to do?"

"Well, uh, there's…" I stumbled over the words as I looked into his deep blue eyes. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"_Well_, we have to shower, shave, wax, do our hair, make up, eat, get dressed, the list is endless Theo."

"I don't get why you bother so much." Theo said softly, "I'm sure you look beautiful without it." I swallowed hard.

Draco looked at us both suspiciously, while Monique beamed.

"Ok, well, we better go. Love you." Monique said brightly, kissing Draco's forehead. Draco was still staring at Theo and I.

"Love you too Theo." She said, kissing his forehead as well. He looked slightly confused as we headed off back towards Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Eleven**

The air was chilly as we slid out of the castle doors.

"Fuck!" Monique whispered as she stumbled in the dark. I wondered if what we were wearing was appropriate. It is so hard to judge with gatherings. Monique had on a black mini dress with sleeves and a low cut back with some kitten heels. I had opted for a more summery look with high wasted jean cut off shorts, a tucked in frilled singlet top and some heels. We hurried down the stairs as we made the trip up to the Quidditch pitch. The captain of the Slytherin team (A burly looking guy, Marcus maybe?) had suggested having the party there instead as he had a key.

We finally had reached the players chamber door. It was deadly silent. I looked anxiously over to Monique. She shrugged her shoulders and rapped her knuckles briskly on the door. We stood in silence as we waited for a reply.

All of sudden the doors opened. Crabbe and Goyle greeted us.

"Name?" Goyle grunted.

"You know our names." Monique spat rudely. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and then let us in. The change room was empty and had the smell that most boys' rooms have. That combination of musk, BO, deodorant and piss.

We reached the door on the other side of the room. Crabbe opened the door for us and we were hit by the familiar sounds of a party. There must be some sort of silencing charm on the pitch, because none of this sound could be heard from outside. Most of Slytherin were there and there was a huge spread of alcohol on a long table off to the side. Monique grabbed my hand tightly.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Me too."

We began to walk into the crowd. I looked around the faces, hoping to see a familiar one. I didn't know many Slytherin's. Not by face anyway. Monique seemed to know a few and would smile, but most sneered in our direction.

I will give the Slytherin's credit though. They know how to throw a party. They had pulled out the couches from the common room and had spread them around. I spotted Draco's pale blonde hair sitting on one of the leather armchairs. I swiftly pointed Monique in his direction and followed her over to him. Draco's face broke into a smile as we approached.

"Hey baby." Monique purred as she sat down on Draco's lap. They shared a kiss. I stood there awkwardly, looking anywhere but their direction. A loud cough came from behind me making me jump. I turned around to be greeted by Theo. I almost had a panic attack right then and there.

"Will there ever be a time when I walk up to you two and you aren't pawing all over each other?" Theo drawled. Monique and Draco looked up at him.

"Not if I can help it mate." Draco grinned back.

I looked around for somewhere to sit. The couple on the armchair next to Draco and Monique had left. I was just about to take a seat when Theo stole it out from under me. I was so angry. How dare he make me stand in these heels? Especially since, they kept sinking into the pitch. Did he not know they were Manolo's? I turned around to glare at him. He snickered ever so slightly.

"You bastard."

Theo shrugged his shoulders.

"I can admire your figure better from here." He said with a wink. I gave him a disgusted look and went to turn away, but he grabbed my arm at the last second. His warm hand tight around my wrist.

"Let me go." I spat at him. He laughed.

"Don't play angry Mong. It's very unbecoming." He gently tugged on my arm pulling me closer. I resisted ever so slightly, my feet dragging on the ground. The truth was, I wanted nothing more than to be close to him. He applied more pressure this time. I gave in. His hand moved down to mine, his other placed ever so slightly on my hip as he guided me down to his lap. My body was pushed up against his chest, my hand lightly resting on it.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Theo smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back, my eyes faced downwards. I looked back up at Monique; her smile could not get any bigger. Draco, however, was sitting there with his jaw wide open. Monique discreetly shut it and whispered something in his ear. His eyes became wider. Monique hit him and whispered for him to stop it. I could feel my face getting warmer and warmer. The slow burn of embarrassment crept over me. I looked up at Theo, who was casually surveying the party.

"Theo. I need a refill. Come with me. Now." Draco demanded.

"Mong, do you want a drink?" Theo asked sweetly.

"Ummmm… something with vodka."

They began to walk off towards the drinks table.

"No, it's ok Draco. I wasn't thirsty." Monique called out sarcastically.

"Not now woman." Draco shouted. Monique rolled her eyes and huffed. I stared ahead of me. What the hell was Theo doing? I did not understand boys. I looked back over at Monique, who was in her own little world. I guessed she was coming up with ways to torture Draco when he got back. She caught my eye and smiled a little.

"So… You and Theo seem to be getting cosy." Her smile widened.

"I don't get it though. Some times he downright rude and others he's so charming."

Monique let out a sigh.

"He is a very moody guy."

"Yeah, but why? I mean, I've never met a guy that moody." I commented.

"I guess it's probably his home life. Draco says his family is all fucked up. He lives with his dad or something and he's like super old."

"Oh."

"And like yeah. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"How is Mong going to get hurt?" Draco asked as he and Theo approached.

"Uh. With those ridiculous heels. Theo, you better look after her." Monique winked.

As Theo gently lifted me back onto his lap, I couldn't help but wonder about his past.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the night. Theo's hand was sitting just below my hip, gently rubbing it. It felt so good. I wiggled a little on his lap. A low moan emitted from his throat. I had drunk way too much. I snuggled in closer to his chest. The warmth radiating through me. I looked over to Monique and Draco. Monique was completely smashed and had straddled Draco. She was laughing at something, so much so she was on the verge of falling backwards. Draco caught her just in time.

"Ok, time for bed." He said to her, like a parent to a child.

"Nooo! I'm having a good time. Mong! Tell him!" Monique whined, pouting at me.

"C'mon Draco, let her stay." I laughed.

"Yeah Draco, let her stay." Theo mimicked me. I slapped him playfully on the chest. He had been so funny tonight. I didn't know he had a sense of humour. He is normally brooding or moping.

"Please?" Monique dropped the bottom lip.

"Nope. Time for bed." Draco said sternly and lifted her up. Monique wrapped her legs tightly around him.

"Night Night!" Monique said dopily as they walked away. She was waving like an idiot.

"Theo, be good." Draco called out.

"I always am." Theo replied. He looked down on me. His stare was so intense, yet I didn't want to break it.

"I really like you Mong." He said quietly. I took a big gulp. I wish I hadn't drunk so much now. I was finding it hard to focus. I began to stutter. I couldn't quite get the words out. My brain was all cloudy. I wanted to tell him I liked him too.

"I don't want you to speak right now. I just want you to listen." He was taking control. I liked when the guy took control. I nodded. It hurt my head.

"All I want is to have you in my bed. Just so I can wake up and see you lying next to me."

My head was beginning to spin. Theo actually liked me. I opened my mouth to speak. Oh dear God. No. I stifled a burp. My stomach began to swirl. Not now!

"Continue." I said, keeping my jaw clenched.

"Mong, what's the matter? Is this too much? I… I just had to say something."

I launched myself off him. I could not spew on him. I retched slightly.

"Mong? Oh no."

"I'm fine. Really." I tried to stand straight. Take in fresh air. Deep breaths Mong, deep breaths. Oh God, here it comes.

I bent over and barfed. In front of Theo. I could have died then and there. Tears began to slide down my face. I fell to my knees as the nausea came over me again.

"Shhhhh… It's ok." He said, rubbing my back and holding back my hair. The tears began to flow more freely. Tears because I was mortified, tears because I was drunk, and tears because, well, I had just vomited. Who doesn't want to cry when that happens?

After I had finished embarrassing myself, Theo helped me to my feet.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as I wiped my face. He laughed.

"Don't be stupid. It could be worse." I looked up at him confused.

"You could've got vomit on my shoes." I smiled slightly. At least he didn't hate me. I tried to walk, but my legs were weak. I stumbled slightly. With one swift movement, Theo lifted me up into his arms. I wrapped my hands around his neck. I could feel his biceps against me as we walked back to the castle. I closed my eyes. Maybe ralphing wasn't the worst thing.


	12. Chapter 12

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Twelve**

I awoke to a dull murmur. I could not bring myself to open my eyes.

"I can't just wake her. Isn't that rude?" the first voice whispered.

"It's almost 3!" hissed the other.

"What does that matter?"

"Well, for one thing, people will get suspicious…"

Another voice butted in, a female voice.

"Draco, don't be a butt head."

Ahhhh… So Theo, Draco and Monique must be arguing over me. Great. I opened my eyes slightly. It took a minute to adjust to the darkened room. Thankfully, the curtains where closed on my bed. Except they were green. Duh, Mong. So, this must be Theo's bed. That explained the hushed spat between Draco and Theo. If I remembered correctly, they shared a dorm. Wonder what he does when Monique stays over. I tried to sit up, but it hurt my head too much. I groaned and lay back down.

"Shhhhh!" Monique whispered. "Now you've woken her. Nice one."

The curtains opened slightly and Monique's face greeted me.

"Hey babes." She said softly. "How you feeling?"

"Blurk." I replied.

"Well babes, you're gunna have to get up at some point. Otherwise it's gunna be to hard to leave."

"Oh." I hadn't thought of that. It was so nice here though. I tried to get up, wincing slightly. As I sat up, I noticed my clothes had been removed. I gasped slightly, covering myself.

"It's ok Mong; I have seen your underwear before!" Monique laughed.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Never you mind." Monique snapped. "I'll get your clothes, hang on." She shut the curtain behind her. A couple of seconds later her hand emerged holding my clothes and shoes from last night. Theo must have undressed me before putting me to bed. I quickly got dressed and came into view of Monique, Draco and Theo. I smiled shyly. My head still hurt. Monique then grabbed my hand. She kissed Draco and Theo goodbye and looked expectantly at me, so I followed suite and we left, heading towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"But I don't want food. I'll puke." I groaned, as we got closer.

"I doubt that."

"I will!"

We entered and sat down at our usual spot along the table. Students were scattered around the room. One of the first things Monique had informed me of when I arrived at Hogwarts was that there is breakfast available all day on a Sunday. As the smell hit me, I realised that I was hungry. Greedily I grabbed three pieces of toast at once and began to butter them. Monique poured me a goblet of orange juice. I wasn't a fan of pumpkin.

"Sooo?" She asked.

"Sooo what?" I replied.

"What happened last night?" She questioned brightly.

"Oh. Well. You were there. You know what happened."

"I meant after we left."

"Ahhhh, there's not much to tell. Theo carried me up to the castle and then I woke up and saw your face."

"I know all that!" Monique sighed impatiently.

"Then why ask?"

"Because! Surely something else happened?"

My face blanched.

"Oh God. I didn't have sex did I? Surely I was too drunk for that!"

Monique looked at me as if I was retarded.

"No stupid. Draco said that Theo said something."

"Well of course he said something. It would be awkward if I sat on his lap all night and he didn't say anything."

Monique made an exasperated sound.

"So he said nothing of importance?"

"Nothing I remember." I replied. Monique raised her eyebrows. "What? I don't remember a lot of last night."

"You really don't remember?"

"Obviously not." I was starting to get angry, and being angry hurt my head. I took a sip of juice.

"Draco said that Theo said that he likes you."

I spat the juice back out.

"What?"

"I know!"

I felt instantly sick to my stomach. All of a sudden, it all came back to me. He had said he liked me and that he wanted to lie next to me and then I had spewed. Oh God, I'd spewed.

"So what did you say back?"

"Nothing. I threw up."

"Oh. Well that's not the best response."

I groaned.

"Can we just go back to the common room?"

"Anything you want dearest."

* * *

After showering, I came back down to the common room. Monique was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, her back resting against the couch, a book in her hand. I sat down next to her on the couch, shutting my eyes. It was bliss. Of course, this momentary sensation was rudely interrupted as Harry, Ron and Hermione came over to join us.

"Where were you last night?" Hermione asked snippily, sitting down in the armchair next to me. I kept my eyes shut tight, hoping that she would just go away. The last thing my head needed was her shrill voice. Monique responded quickly enough.

"We pulled an all nighter in the library."

"I didn't see you there." Hermione replied stiffly.

"You can't possibly see everyone in the library Hermione." Monique sighed.

As they continued with their pointless argument, Harry plopped down next to me, putting his arm around me. Great. Like I really needed that. I opened my eyes. No use hiding now. Ron had sat next to Monique and was throwing bits of parchment into the fire.

"Ok, ok, you got me. I spent the night with Draco. Only Mong was in the library."

I felt Harry stiffen (not the good type) next to me. It must sting a little to hear that, considering they'd only made up yesterday morning. Hermione had a smug look on her face.

"I thought so."

Monique rolled her eyes.

"So, you, you and Draco have sex then?" Ron asked, looking quite horrified.

Harry became tenser as he waited for the reply.

"If you must know, yes." Monique said rather matter of fact.

"Blimey, must be awful having his bony body on top of you."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. Monique began to laugh. As they continued their conversation about Draco's body, Harry turned his attention to me.

"Feels like I haven't talked to you in ages."

"Likewise." I replied, smiling.

"So what have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know this and that. Nothing really."

"So," Harry faltered slightly, "So are you still single?"

I felt like saying, "Yes I am, but I really like Theo, he is a God." Instead, I just went with "Yes I am."

"D-do you want to do something with me next week?" His face looked down at mine, so full of hope.

"Um, yeah sure, why not?" I said with as much happiness as I could muster. What could I do? I couldn't say no.

"Cool. So yeah. We'll go to Hogsmeade."

"Sounds great."

And with that, I now had a date with Harry looming over my head. Just wonderful.


	13. Chapter 13

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Thirteen**

I trudged down to the dungeons. Somehow, I was running late. My Ancient Runes class had been cancelled so I thought I could sleep in, obviously, I had slept too much. If I was lucky enough the class wouldn't have started.

I turned the last corner and BAM! I ran headfirst into someone. All my parchment and quills scattered around the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" I muttered as I bent down to pick up the contents of my bag.

"That's ok."

I looked up to see that it was Theo. His dark locks had fallen over his eyes, his blue eyes shining through it. Whenever I looked into those eyes, it was like having a mini heart attack.

When the paralyses finally decided to stop, I quickly gathered up the rest of the parchment and stood back up. Theo followed suite.

"So, we better get going, we're late for potions as it is." I smiled and took a couple of steps forward. Theo blocked me. I laughed nervously.

"Ahaha, now c'mon."

Theo did not move. What was he doing? I went to go around him. He moved again.

"Ok, now you're just pissing me off."

Theo smiled softly.

"Don't go to class, come with me."

"Yeah right," I scoffed "Snape hates me enough without me skipping class." I continued to move. Theo grabbed my arm; his other hand gently brushed my face. He pulled me closer.

"Please?" He asked, lowering his mouth to my neck. I could feel his warm breath on my skin. I will admit I considered staying.

"No, I-I've got to go." I tried to take a step back, but his grip tightened.

"Don't hold out on me Mong." His face was level with mine. I tried to free my arm. His eyes looked crazed.

"Let me go Theo." I said sternly.

"C'mon, don't act like you don't want it." My face turned to shock.

"How dare you assume that that's all I want!" He grabbed me tighter. I began to panic. He tried to kiss me.

"Theo stop it!" I yelled. He continued. "I said stop it!"

His forceful arms scooped me up, and we began to head towards an open classroom nearby. I hit my fists against his back.

"Put me down! PUT! ME! DOWN!"

It was as if he was in a trance. I had no choice. I screamed for my life. All of a sudden, Snape came bursting out of the other classroom, followed by Harry, Ron, Draco and Goyle. Theo immediately put me down and turned with shock. I landed with a thud on the ground.

"We heard a scream." Ron panted.

"What is going on here?" Snape spat.

That was something I would like to know. Theo's eyes widened, his face turned white like a sheet. He looked like he was about to be sick.

"Well, as you know, I left to get some water and Mong, who was running late, merely ran into me by accident and it scared her a little." Theo said, stumbling across the words.

I looked up at him incredulously.

"It looked like you were carrying her." Harry stated.

"Well, because she had had such a bad fall, after running into me, I thought I should take her up to the Hospital Wing."

"Did you not think of levitating her?" Snape asked.

"I was panicked, I wasn't thinking."

He was panicked? What about me?

"Hmmmm…Tongkummark you do look rather flustered. I suggest you go to the hospital wing. Do you need assistance getting there?"

"N-n-no sir." I stuttered.

"Good, Nott, get back into class."

The minute they left, I got to my feet and sprinted back to the dorm.

* * *

Two hours later and I heard the door open and close. I opened the curtains that surrounded my bed and found Monique standing awkwardly in front of me.

"Mong, are you ok?"

I nodded.

"No really. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am. Nothing some sleep wouldn't fix."

Monique nodded but looked at me suspiciously. I sighed. I might as well tell her everything.

After I had completed retelling the days events, Monique became furious.

"That complete and utter bastard! How dare he? HOW DARE HE!"

"Monique, calm down."

"How the fuck can you sit there and be ok with this?"

"I'm not."

"Oh. Shit Mong. That's some serious stuff."

"The thing is though; I don't think it was him."

"Don't be ridiculous. We all know it was him out there."

"No, I mean, well, when I looked into his eyes, it was like he was possessed. Like it was him, but it wasn't him. If that makes any sense?"

Monique, who had been pacing the room, stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it was like, one minute he was fine and the next he was someone else."

"I suggest you just stay away from him."

"Yeah, couldn't agree more."

* * *

It was now Thursday, so three days had passed since the incident. Everyone acted as if nothing had happened, which I liked. Everything was going along quite all right until Theo approached me after lunch.

"Um, Mong, Can I have a quick word?"

I just stared at him.

"Please? Just for a second."

I followed him out of the hall and to the corner near the entrance.

"I think I need to explain myself." He said quietly.

"You think?" I asked, dripping with sarcasm.

"I-I just couldn't help it."

"That's your excuse?" I asked raising an eyebrow "You couldn't help yourself?"

Theo let out a sigh.

"It's… It's the best I can give."

I stared at him, unblinkingly.

"I just, can, if you would…" He took a deep breath "I just want you to understand, that I was not myself. I was wondering if you would forgive me."

My jaw dropped. Was he serious?

"You need to give me something better than "I wasn't myself""

"I-I can't."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, you're forgiven. Whatever. Just don't come near me again."

"But"

"No! No buts!" I yelled. People turned to look. I lowered my voice to a raised whisper "You need to pull yourself together, you understand? Once you can grow a pair and tell me the truth, then, and only then, will I even consider talking to you again."

I stalked off leaving him alone.

I was going to have the best date ever with Harry, Just to spite Theo.


	14. Chapter 14

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Fourteen**

I sat there waiting in the common room. It was fifteen minutes before Harry and I were meant to be going on our "date", but I couldn't sit in the dorm any longer. I felt like I was going to barf. I had ended up wearing a summer dress with a cardigan, some stockings and flats. Summer was starting to leave us. Monique had insisted I wear something more revealing, but I felt that Harry wasn't the type of guy that you wore "sexy" for.

Another ten minutes passed and Harry appeared at the bottom of the boy's chambers stairwell. He smiled that crooked smile at me. I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach. Sure, he wasn't as attractive as Theo was, but I'm sure he wasn't the arsehole Theo was either. He came towards me and held out a hand to help me up off the armchair. I took it gladly. As I stood up, he pulled me close to him, gently kissing my forehead and holding me tight. He smelled nice.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too."

* * *

After we had spent the morning strolling around the tiny village that was Hogsmeade, we decided to meet up with Ron, Hermione, Monique and Draco at the Three Broomsticks. They were trying a double date. I scoffed aloud at the thought of it. I was sure there would be tears and they wouldn't be Monique's.

"What you thinking about?" Harry asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, um. I was just thinking about the others." Harry laughed slightly.

"It will be interesting to see what they've got up to."

We walked up to the front door. Harry chivalrously opened the door for me. He had already given me his jacket because I casually said that it was a bit chilly. I remember my mum (who is a psychiatrist) saying that if a boy gives you his jacket/other garment it is a way of him claiming you for his own. It shows to the world that you are "his" woman. It's a very primitive thing. I wasn't sure I wanted to be Harry's girl. He came with a lot of baggage. I mean, he comes from a broken home to begin with. On top of that, he has the world's most evil wizard chasing him down, a million other enemies and well… I don't want to seem vain, but he could use some style tips. Theo, on the other hand, well, He looked gorgeous all the time.

"Stop it!" I hissed to myself. I should not be thinking about that prick. That extremely handsome prick. Harry looked over at me as if I was crazy.

"Ahaha, I uh, just had a song in my head. Can't stop singing it." I smiled.

"Ok. Sure." Harry said slowly. We glanced around the pub for our group of friends. There was a commotion happening down the back. Harry and I moved closer for a better look.

"She doesn't want to see you ok? Nobody does, you fucking cunt!"

I recognised the voice immediately as Monique's. I knew immediately what the problem was. I pushed Harry out of the way.

"Woman, what the hell has possessed you?" Draco's voice was slightly angered.

"Monique, please if you could just…"

"No! Just piss off!"

"What is going on here?" Harry asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Draco shouted.

I looked at the scene that was playing out in front of me. Both Ron and Hermione were huddled together in the booth. Monique was standing, as was Draco, his hand was wrapped tightly around her right wrist, clearly holding her back. Theo was keeping his distance. Harry had moved around to beside Draco.

Theo was shaking; a glossy sheen was covering his face.

"Well come on Theo. Explain yourself." Monique spat.

"I," Theo looked over to me, his face fell "I have no explanation."

"Oh, that is rich!" Monique said rolling her eyes.

"Monique! This is ridiculous! Theo what is going on here?" Draco asked. A silence fell over us. Theo looked at his feet.

"Theo, what is wrong?" Harry asked. Theo remained silent.

"Well." Monique butted in, "If Theo isn't going to tell them I will. He – " It was at this moment I decided to step in.

"Stop it!" I cried. Everyone turned to face me.

"Mong, if I could just…" Theo took a step towards me.

"No. Don't you dare come near me." I took a deep breath. Monique stood beside me and took my hand.

"Um, do you remember the other day, when um, when I ran into Theo before potions and you all came out because I had screamed?" Everyone nodded.

"Mong, please don't-" Theo begged.

"Shut your face Nott." Ron muttered.

"Continue Mong." Hermione said calmly.

"Well, I, the thing is, I didn't scream because I was scared I'd ran into Theo, well I was scared, but not because of that I, I – "It was then that I began to break down. It was all too much. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to be back at Beauxbatons. I felt Monique's arms around me.

"It's ok." She whispered. I felt myself gather strength. I broke the hug.

"Theo tried to rape me."

A shocked silence fell over all the patrons of The Three Broomsticks. Theo went storming out. Harry fell into a seat. Hermione covered her mouth in shock. Ron looked like he was about to be sick. Draco was staring at me.

"Bullshit." He said quietly.

"I beg your pardon." Monique said, narrowing her eyes.

"I said, bullshit." Draco took a step towards Monique and I. "I find it hard to believe that Theo would do something like that."

"Are you saying that Mong is lying? Who lies about something like that!"

"Are you sure you just didn't misinterpret the situation?" Draco asked, turning to me. My jaw dropped in shock.

"This isn't something you just misinterpret!" Monique cried, incredulously.

"I didn't ask you, I asked Mong."

"I did not _misinterpret _the situation." I said calmly. Draco's face became more twisted.

"Well, isn't this just typical of a mudblood. This is why pureblood's shouldn't mix with the like of you." Draco spat, looking down his nose at me. "C'mon Monique, let's leave." He held out his hand for her.

"I'm not going." Monique said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm not going." She said with more confidence.

"So you believe this shit then?"

"You know Malfoy, I thought you were better than that. Obviously I was wrong." Monique stalked off towards the front door.

"Mark my words Tongkummark, no one crosses a Slytherin." Draco turned and left. I looked over towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Mong." Hermione whispered. Harry went to put his arm around me. I shrugged it off.

"I think I need to be alone."


	15. Chapter 15

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Fifteen**

The rest of the semester came and went. Ron and Hermione finally became an item, Monique and Draco broke up and Harry and I, well, I wasn't sure what we were.

Holidays were surprisingly ok. I got to see my parents, which was nice. After a lovely warm Christmas, I flew back to England and stayed with the Weasley's. It was nice to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Monique. Plus, I got to meet Ron's family. They all seemed really nice. Molly was slightly overbearing, but her heart was in the right place.

I came down for breakfast at stupid o'clock thanks to Hermione, who had "accidentally" woke me. I was so jealous of Monique who was sharing a room with Ginny. As I sat down to the hearty breakfast with Percy, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Harry, the owl post arrived. There was a letter from my parents (they had just learnt how to use the owl post, seeing, as mobiles don't work in the wizarding world), a letter from Sirius for Harry, some important looking letters for Mr Weasley and Percy and then one left over for Monique. Mrs Weasley recognised it immediately and snatched it up before anyone could have a good look at it. She went over to the mantle piece and shoved it in a box, which looked over flowing with letters.

"Mum, who was that for?" Percy asked, "I seem to be missing a letter from Barty."

"Oh, no dear, that was for Monique."

"Then why are you hiding it in that box?"

"I – I'm not hiding it, I'm just holding onto it for her."

Percy eyed her suspiciously. Ron entered the kitchen yawning.

"You're holding onto what for who?" he questioned.

"She's hiding letters from Monique." Percy answered. Ron looked at his mother quizzically.

"Is this to do with that Malfoy boy?" Mr Weasley asked. I looked sharply up at Molly. That dirty weasel! Wasn't it enough that he had publically humiliated her, now he had to send her hate mail to? Molly gave a guilty look.

"Mum, is it?" Ron prompted her.

"Yes." She said quickly. Her face flushing crimson. Must be where Ron gets it.

"That bastard. Why won't he just leave her alone?" Harry asked angrily, Molly shot him a dirty look, "Sorry about the language Mrs Weasley." He muttered.

"I just feel so sorry for her," Hermione added, "She put her heart on the line for him and he threw it in her face. Now he has to send nasty letters. It's just awful."

"Sending nasty letters is he? Must be following in his father's footsteps." Mr Weasley said as he looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"Well, he's not actually sending nasty letters." Mrs Weasley said quietly.

"What?" I cried, "Then what is he sending?"

"Well, it's quite romantic actually. Poor thing, he has been sending all these letters saying how much he loves her and how he wants to get back with her. He's even told his parents about it, they've practically disowned him."

My jaw dropped in shock.

"Mum, you do know what he did, don't you?" Ron asked.

"Of course she does Ronald." Hermione said briskly, "Why are you storing them then?" She asked.

"When Monique first got here, she told me that any mail from the Malfoy's was to go straight in the fire. At first I thought, what an odd request, so I asked her about it and well, after all that, I couldn't throw them out. The poor boy is putting his heart on his sleeve."

"But, Mrs Weasley, he's a Malfoy!" said Harry.

"Oh, pish posh, he's still a boy, just like you."

"No, Molly I agree with Harry, once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy. Monique was lucky she got out when she did." Mr Weasley said as he stood up, "Well, I must be off. C'mon Perce" He kissed Mrs Weasley on the cheek and pop! He was gone.

* * *

About an hour later, Monique came down the stairs to the kitchen. Harry and Ron where off doing Quidditch practice, the twins had gone walk about and Ginny was off visiting a friend. This left Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Monique and I. We had decided that Molly must tell Monique about the letters.

"Oh, has everybody had breakfast?" Monique asked, stifling a yawn.

"Well, it is eleven o'clock after all." Hermione said stiffly. Molly bustled around the kitchen getting Monique some breakfast.

"Anything I can help with Mrs Weasley?" Monique asked brightly.

"No dear, I think you better sit down." Molly took a deep breath "We have something we want to tell you."

Monique sat down looking very perplexed. As Molly relayed what she had told us only hours before, Monique's face began to drop, dark rings forming around her eyes. Clearly, this had been playing on her mind a lot more than she had let on.

"Can, can I see the letters?" She asked softly.

"Of course dear."

Molly passed her the box and we left her in the kitchen to gather her thoughts.

* * *

Harry and I were lying in front of the fire. I had forgotten just hold cold it got around this time of year. I snuggled in closer to Harry's chest. Harry and I got along great and all the signs were there. I got butterflies in my stomach when I saw him, I missed him if I didn't see him, I got excited when he kissed me, but something just wasn't right. We fitted perfectly, but something was missing. That extra oomph which makes a relationship great. Because it was missing that "oomph", I hadn't been able to bring myself to have sex with Harry. This, whatever you would call us, had been happening for a good four-five months now. I did not mind the kissing, the kissing was great, but the thought of bumping uglies with Harry, well that just made me feel a little sick. I was sure Harry was feeling it though.

Monique came through the doorway of the kitchen.

"Mong, I'm screwed."

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"Draco's coming tonight whether I want him to or not."

Well, tonight was going to be very interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Sixteen**

Monique sat there on the couch staring angrily at the fire, the rings under her eyes more prominent. Everyone was sitting in silence. Even the twins had enough sense to keep to themselves. I looked up at the clock. It was 6.59pm. Draco said he would be here at seven. The clock was ticking. You could cut the silence with a knife. The clock chimed. Everyone sat on edge. We waited with baited breath… Nothing. We all exhaled.

"Maybe he's not coming." Ron said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Nice one Ron, you jinxed it." George moaned.

"I'll get it." Molly said in a singsong voice. Monique let out a sigh.

"I'll get it Molly." She stood up and headed towards the door. I surveyed Monique. She meant business. She wasn't dressed up; she hadn't done anything in anyway to show that Draco was worth a minute of her time. There were words muttered at the door and the sound of footsteps became louder as they walked down the corridor. Draco's face appeared in the doorway. He was in jeans and a knitted jumper with chucks. I don't think I had seen Draco so casually dressed.

"Everyone, this is Draco, Draco, this is everyone." Monique muttered.

"Hi." Draco said with a feeble smile and a wave. "How are you all?"

"Oh shut up." Monique said exasperated and grabbed him by the sleeve, leading him to the kitchen.

* * *

Three hours passed. No one had moved, although we were all trying to casually occupy ourselves. Eventually Monique and Draco emerged.

"I'll send you an owl tomorrow, ok?" Draco said softly, kissing Monique on the forehead. Monique nodded weakly. Draco walked over to Arthur and shook his hand.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Arthur sat there shocked. "And Molly, you have a lovely home." Draco bent and kissed her on the cheek. He then knelt in front of me and took both my hands in his. "Mong, I owe the most sincerest of apologies. I was out of line. I should never have said what I did. I was in shock. Theo was a childhood friend, but I believe you to be correct. I understand if you still hate me, but I want you to know I am truly sorry." I nodded numbly. He stood "Well, see you at Hogwarts."

And with that he left. Everyone stared at Monique in shock.

"What?"

* * *

The rest of the holidays passed rather smoothly. Draco came to visit a couple of times. He was slowly fitting in. I had asked Monique about what had happened, but she had been quite tight lipped about it, saying that he had explained everything to her and that they had put it behind them and were continuing as if it had never happened. I guess that was enough for her. Nothing was ever mentioned about Theo. I just wanted to know how he was doing.

I was glad to be back at Hogwarts. I hoped and prayed everything would just go back to being normal. Everything just about was. Until this conversation unfurled with Harry. We had been making out on his bed, but things were getting too hot and heavy.

"Mmm, can we slow it down a bit? Please?" I asked, biting my lip. Harry let out a sigh.

"Any slower Mong and a snail could beat us."

I sat up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon Mong. We have been doing this for what? Six months now? And I can't even get a hand job off you. Something has got to give."

"I- I'm…" I struggled to think of a lie. Could I just say, "The thought of fucking you makes me shudder?" No, that was an awful thing to say.

"I'm just not ready for that sort of thing. That's all."

"Oh." He looked guilty. Good. So he should. We sat there in silence.

"So. Want to make out some more?" He asked hopefully. I sighed.

"No, I'm going down to the common room."

When I got down there I bumped into Monique.

"Yo homey, wanna go for some chow?"

I giggled.

"Yeah aiight!"

* * *

When we got down to the Great Hall, I noticed Theo sitting at the Slytherin table. I gave him the death stare of a lifetime. Monique acted as if she hadn't seen him, but I was positive she had.

We sat down and talked of all sorts of insignificant things. Like Harry and I's lack of sex, how disgusting it was to see Ron and Hermione making out in the common room, whether we should go to Hogsmeade on the weekend. Just the usual things. Monique's eyes continued to dart between Theo and I. Eventually he got up to leave.

"I'll be just one sec." And she hurried off behind him. I got up to follow them. They were speaking in hushed voices. I could not make much of it out.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Monique asked.

"No, she'd never believe me."

"So you'd rather she hated you?"

"No."

"Well quit moping and tell her."

Theo shook his head. Some more words were said.

"Well, I don't care. I'm telling her anyway."

Monique turned away and walked back towards the Great Hall. I ran back to my seat.

"Mong, I've got something important to tell you. Something about Theo."


	17. Chapter 17

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Seventeen**

I took a deep breath.

"Ok. So, um what about Theo?" I tried to ask casually.

"Th-Theo's Dad, well, you know how Draco and Theo were childhood friends?"

I nodded.

"Well, it was because their dad's were friends right? And well, we all know that Lucius is – was – a Death Eater and so was Theo's dad, Artimus. Anyway, Lucius decided to take a backseat with being You-Know-Who's right hand man because he was worried about his family's safety, but Artimus, he continued on and took Lucius' place." Monique took a deep breath. "Anyway, as you know, You-Know-Who is always looking for a way to get into Hogwarts and well, um, Artimus volunteered his only son."

I looked at Monique confused. What did she mean?

"So uh, you know when you and Theo were in the Library and um, that time outside Potions and how his excuse was that he "wasn't himself"? That was the truth Mong. You-Know-Who has been using occlumency to take over Theo's body and You-Know-Who is one of the most revolting and sickening men to ever live, so when he saw his chance with you, he tried to take it."

I felt sick to my stomach.

"So, he, um, he was like possessed?"

"I guess you could call it that."

I nodded, struggling to take in all the information that had been put to me. So, I had been almost raped by Voldemort? I tried to stand. My legs felt like jelly. I fell back into the chair.

"Mong, are you ok?" Monique asked, concerned.

"Mhm." I nodded and tried to stand again. The room was spinning.

"Mong?" A distant voice called. I tried to turn to see who it was, but it was too late, everything went black.

* * *

"She just fainted. She will be fine. All she needs is some rest." I heard Madam Pomfrey say.

"Can we stay?" asked Monique.

"Ok. But once she wakes, you're all to leave."

I heard her footsteps walk away.

"Draco, it's ok if you want to leave." Monique said.

"Yeah, really Draco, feel free to piss off." I heard Ron say.

"Ron, please!" Hermione hushed him.

"You too Theo." Ron added.

My eyes flickered open.

"Shhh, you woke her!" Harry said in a raised whisper.

"It's ok." I heard myself say. My voice was croaky and my throat dry. "I've been awake for a little while."

I looked at the people who were gathered around me. Monique was beside me, her hand in mine. Draco was standing behind her, with his hand on her shoulder. Harry was sitting on my other side and Ron and Hermione were standing behind him, but they weren't who I was searching for. I had heard his name. He must be here. There he was, standing at the end of my bed. I smiled at him.

"Hi Theo."

His face was soft.

"You frightened us." He said quietly. Harry shot him a look. Theo looked flustered.

"Well, now that I know you're ok, I uh, I better leave then."

"You reckon mate?" asked Ron. Theo came beside me and laid the softest of kisses on my forehead.

"Get better Mong."

As he left, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over.

"Out, out all of you. She needs rest."

"But Miss!"

"No buts Mr Potter."

They all muttered goodbye and left me to sleep.

* * *

I awoke with a start. It took me a minute to get my bearings. It was dark in the hospital wing. I went to move and noticed someone was holding my hand.

I looked over to the chair to find Theo sitting in it.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you Mong." He whispered.

I sat up.

"I-I didn't mean to, my father, he-"

I stopped him there.

"It's ok. Really. Monique explained it all to me."

"Oh." He looked down ashamedly.

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with that sort of thing."

"I'm used to it really." He said looking up. "We all are."

"We?"

"Draco, Monique and I."

I looked at him confused and waited for him to continue, but he never did. I made a mental note to remember to ask Monique about that.

"We never had to deal with anything like that at Beauxbatons."

Theo smiled.

"Luck you."

We sat in silence.

"Mong, I really do like you I – "

I stopped him there.

"Theo, I like you too, I really do, but as long as your family is dealing with You-Know-Who, I, I can't be with you."

Theo dropped his head.

"I- I understand."

I squeezed his hand.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to see you."

"I know."

I lay back down on the bed. Sleep was starting to take back over. I shut my eyes. His hand still in mine.

The next day when I woke up, he was gone, but he had left a note. All it said was:

"I will wait for you."


	18. Chapter 18

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Eighteen**

I couldn't help but wear a big grin when I walked back into the common room as I thought of Theo's note.

"What you smiling at goofy?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Nothing. Just, just excited to see you."

Harry laughed.

"It was only one day."

"Yeah, I know."

We sat down.

"Listen, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Oh dear God. He knew about Theo.

"Yes?" I asked. My heart began to race.

"I know that the other day I may have seemed pushy on the whole "doing it" thing and I, I just wanted to apologise. I should have known that you wouldn't want to do it. Especially after the incident with Theo. So, I'm happy to wait."

I could have done a dance right then and there.

"Oh, sweetie!" I said, kissing his cheek, "Consider it forgotten. It never happened. Now, I had better go find Monique. I've got something I want to ask her."

"Oh. Um. I think she's in her room."

* * *

I went upstairs and knocked loudly on the door. I had been caught a couple of times now with Draco and Monique on a Sunday afternoon.

"Come in!" A muffled voice came from inside.

I walked in to find a very flustered looking Draco and Monique, trying to sit casually on her bed.

"Oh! Hey! You're back!" Monique smiled.

"You bet your ass I'm back! You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Well, I might leave you two to it. Catch ya later babes." Draco said bending down to kiss Monique. "Later Mong." He placed a kiss on my forehead. "Good to see you back on your feet."

"He's got real nice!" I said after Draco left.

"I know right? It's exciting!" Monique said laughing.

I sat down beside her.

"Ooh! Before I forget! How cute is Theo?" Monique asked.

So I guess she knew about the little note.

"Draco tell you?"

"No, Theo silly."

"You and Theo are close, aren't you?"

Monique looked surprised.

"I guess you could say that."

"How long have you known each other?"

"Well, Dad used to be in business with Arty, but they hardly see each other anymore. Why do you ask?" Monique looked concerned.

"Oh, it's just that Theo said something in passing, that's all."

"What did he say?" Monique asked carefully.

"He just said that you, him and Draco where all use to having problems related to You-Know-Who. I understand him and Draco, but I just didn't know where you stood in that."

"Oh."

We sat in silence while Monique surveyed my face.

"Ok. If I tell you this, you can't tell anyone."

"Of course."

She took a deep breath.

"My parents used to be Death Eaters. They got out just before Voldemort tried to kill Harry. I come from a long line of Slytherins. Being a Death Eater kinda follows you wherever you go, even if you're not one anymore."

That was so not what I was expecting.

"Wait, didn't you hate Draco though?"

"You don't have to be a Gryffindor to hate Draco. He can be an annoying little brat."

"Fair call."

"So yeah. Harry, Ron and Hermione know. They didn't really like me at first, which was pretty reasonable on their behalf."

"Oh, ok."

We sat in silence for a bit.

"Want some lunch?"

"Yes please."

* * *

As we ate our toasted sandwiches, Monique proposed an idea to me.

"So, I was thinking, we should have a little _gathering _of friends."

"Oh really?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, I do. Think about how much fun it would be!"

"Do you not remember what happened with the Slytherin one?"

After we had left, Professor McGonagall had been tipped off something was happening and everyone who was left at the party served a month long detention.

"Ours will be smaller than that! I promise!"

"Where would we have it?" I asked, trying to be reasonable.

"Well… What about the room of requirement?"

"That, that is actually not a bad idea. When would we have it?"

"What about, not this weekend, but the following? That gives people time to organise themselves a bit."

"Who would we invite?"

"Well, Harry, Ron, Hermione I guess, Draco, Theo…"

Theo? We MUST have this party.

"Yeah, I think low key is good."

Monique sat there for a minute.

"Oh fuck it. Let's go all out."

I took a gulp.

"Or, or we could do that." I said without confidence.

So it was settled. In two weeks time Monique and I would host a massive party in the Room of Requirement. Open to all. If that didn't have disaster written all over it I don't know what did.


	19. Chapter 19

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Nineteen**

Well, the day had finally arrived. The day of the "epic" gathering. It seemed half of Hogwarts was going to turn up. I sat looking around the Room of Requirement. I was starting to have doubts.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Monique.

"Sure it is." She replied nonchalantly as she put out the last of the candles. The room did look amazing. I had suggested we use candles instead of regular lighting, so there were floating tea lights everywhere casting a soft glow over the now gigantic room. I think I was a bit in love with the Room of Requirement. It had created a gigantic room, with big comfy couches, large cushions on the floor, throw rugs, tables, basically everything you could want for a party. Monique kept reassuring me it was going to be great, but I couldn't shake the bad feeling I had. It would be exciting though to get dressed up. Speaking of dressing up, I checked my watch, 6pm.

"Hey Mon, six o'clock, lets get that ass into gear!"

She shook it in my direction.

"Ok, let's do this shit."

* * *

We had a great turn out; the party was in full swing. Music loud, people making out and plenty of booze. I liked playing host with Monique. I made sure everyone's drinks were full and that they were all having a good time. It appeared that they were. I stopped to look around the room. There had been one face I hadn't seen all night that I hoped and prayed I would. Surely, Theo wouldn't miss this. Wouldn't Draco drag him to it? I continued my search. Face after face after face. Then all of sudden, there he was across the room. I acted quickly trying to get to him. The crowd began to part as I pushed my way across to him. Suddenly my brain kicked into gear. What was I doing? He couldn't see me rushing across the room! Then I would seem like a keeno. I slowed myself down, casually chatting to people on my way. I did a circle around him and slowly backed into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said hurriedly, not looking up. I went to move on. His hand wrapt around my arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He said in a low voice that sent waves of excitement over me. I couldn't help but smile to myself. I looked up and faked shock.

"Oh my God! Theo! I didn't know you were coming!" I put my arms around him and hugged him. He smelt so good. The way a guy is supposed to. Not over bearing, just enough for it to be there. It was a clean smell. I sighed.

"So, what have you been up to stranger?" He asked, with a slight smile.

"Not too much, just class, organising this." I motioned to the crowd.

"Ahhhh, nice, nice. Now, have I mentioned how beautiful you are looking tonight?"

I blushed heavily.

"No." I said in almost a whisper, my eyes on the floor. He brought himself close, and softly lifted my head to meet his eyes.

"You look absolutely beautiful Mong, you always do."

I could have jumped him right then and there.

"You alright babes?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned to see Harry.

"Yes." I said with a smile. "I just had something on my face; Theo was kindly getting it for me."

Both boys glared at each other as Harry placed his arm around me. Something twisted in Theo's face.

"How are you Harry?" Theo asked, dripped in fake politeness.

"Alright." Harry said shortly.

"Only alright? Not good? Or wonderful? Terrific even?"

"What do you care?" Harry asked confused. I didn't quite understand why Theo was speaking like this. He twisted his head to the side.

"Well, I'm just concerned that the "Boy who Lived" is unhappy. I don't see why you should be. You have the fame, the glory, the girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tsk tsk, and they all say that Harry Potter is bright."

"Look mate, I don't know what your problem is but –"

Suddenly it clicked in. This wasn't Theo. I butted into the conversation.

"Theo, I think you should leave."

His eyes narrowed as he turned to face me.

"Potter, you must teach your woman some manners."

"Don't you dare – "

I interrupted again.

"Theo, leave now."

"And what will you do about it? You're nothing but a stupid little mudblood."

By now, most of the crowd had turned their attention on us.

"Theo, I don't know what the fuck you're playing at, but don't you dare call my girlfriend that!" Harry raised his wand. Ron, Hermione, Draco and Monique pushed through the crowd to join us.

"Harry, please don't." I whispered.

"Ha! So Potter thinks he can beat me. I have allies in this room. Malfoy, Sangster, both of you owe me your allegiance, do not deny me."

"My family don't owe you shit." Monique spat. Draco raised his wand, "What are you crazy?" Monique whispered.

"I could take on…" Draco broke off as Theo turned to face him, his eyes could almost burn your soul.

"Oh dear God." Draco murmured.

"That's what I thought boy. Back away."

"This is bullshit!" Harry yelled "Expeli-"

However, it was too late. Theo got in before him. A blinding green light flashed before us and there was a thud as Harry fell to the ground. Panic rose, the crowd began to scream. I looked to Theo as he regained control of himself. It was chaos, people running everywhere, trying to escape. We were going to be caught.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." He kept repeating.

"Theo just leave, quickly!" I said hurriedly as I dropped to my knees at Harry's side. It was too late. Snape came bursting through the door.

"What is going on here?" Snape bellowed. The remaining students ran through the door. All that were left were Theo, Draco, Monique, Ron, Hermione, Myself and hopefully an alive Harry.

"Who is responsible for this?"

We were silent.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE?"

"I am." Theo said quietly.

"Nott? Well…" Snape stood there puzzled, "You shall be punished for this. Granger, Weasley, get Potter up to the Hospital Wing."

"Sir, could I have a word with you, I think you should know – "

"Later Monique. Now, whose idea was it to have this party?"

We stood there shame faced.

"That was me again." Theo said. Snape stood there shocked.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Well, sir, if you'd just let me – "

"Not now Sangster! Now Nott, I'm so angry with you I just –"

"Sir, I am responsible for the party." I took a step forward.

"Tongkummark?"

"Me too." Monique stepped towards me.

"Same." Said Draco following Monique.

"Right. That is it. Draco, Monique 25 points each from your respective houses. Tongkummark, Nott, you shall serve detention with me tomorrow night. I want you both outside my office by 7pm, you understand?"

"But sir, that hardly seems –"

"May I suggest Monique that you stop talking before I decide to put you into detention as well."

Monique shut her mouth.

"Now, off to bed. All of you."

And that is exactly what we did.


	20. Chapter 20

NEW GIRL

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Twenty**

I sat at Harry's side. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't say what had happened to him, but it had hit him bad. He was awake, but pale and weak. I sighed. I had that stupid detention looming over my head. I wasn't sure I would be able to control myself if I was left alone with Theo. I felt so sorry for him. It must be hard living in constant fear that you're going to hurt everyone around you without knowing it. I squeezed Harry's hand.

"You better get going." He wheezed.

"Why?"

"It's almost seven."

"Oh shit."

I stood up and pecked Harry on the cheek.

"Get better." I said hurriedly and headed towards Snape's office.

* * *

When I got there, Theo was already waiting. We stood there in silence as we waited for Snape. I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet. Theo broke the silence first.

"I'm so sorry about last night."

"It's ok." I said with a weak smile.

"No, it's not. It was awful what I did."

"Theo, it wasn't your fault. I know that."

Theo let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why can't you just hate me like a normal person would?"

In that second my heart broke, just a little. My face dropped.

"Wh- what?"

"It's just that, any normal person would hate me now for what I've put you through. You just show me compassion."

"Oh."

I was so confused. Doesn't he want compassion? Maybe he just didn't want me around. Snape burst out of the door, his robes billowing around him.

"Both of you inside. Now."

We followed him in silence as we went through his office to one of the potion rooms.

"I have a class in here tomorrow at 9am. I expect you to clean it from top to bottom without wands."

"What? Sir, that hardly seems fair!" I protested.

"Expelliarmus." Snape said lazily, "I shall return them once you are done. I will be in my office" Snape waved his wand again and an array of muggle cleaning devices appeared. "Have fun." He said menacingly and left us.

"Well, let's get into it." Theo said with a sigh. I picked up a sponge. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

We had been going at it for hours and all that was left was the floor. Theo was on his hands and knees, a bucket of soapy water next to him. As he scrubbed, I couldn't help but get distracted. His khaki green pants were pulled tight over his arse as he rocked backwards and forwards. It just made me think of other things where he could rock backwards and forwards, mainly with me underneath him. I let out a contented sigh as I let this little fantasy play out.

"Mong?"

The fantasy was broken.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to help at all?"

"Oh, um, yes."

I got down on the floor with him and continued to scrub.

* * *

After another hour, we were only half way through the floor. Theo stood up next to me.

"My back is killing." He said as he stretched.

"I know what you mean." I replied as I sat up on my knees. I slowly looked up. His crotch was directly in my eye line. I tried not to stare, but a girl can only try so much.

"You're in a very compromising position there." Theo said with a half smile.

"We couldn't have that, could we?" I asked as I stood up next to him, brushing myself down. We stood there staring at each other, slowly closing the gap between us. We were almost touching now. I could feel the heat emitting from his body. His warm hand reached up and cupped my face, pulling it towards his. Before I knew it his lips where on mine. It was the tenderest kiss. His lips parted slightly. My hands pulled on his shirt, bringing his body closer to mine. I could feel his abs through the linen shirt he had on. My hands snaked up to around his neck, my hand playing with his soft curls.

"What do you think you are doing?" I heard Snape's voice ask. I chose to ignore it, as Theo's hands pulled me tighter.

"That is enough!"

We pulled free.

"Sorry sir." Theo muttered.

"Nott, do not pretend that you are sorry." Snape paused for a second "I would give you both another detention, but you would probably enjoy that too much."

He inspected the room.

"You both may go." He returned our wands to us. Just as we were both at the door Snape called out.

"Nott, before you go, I want to see you about a private matter." I lingered for a second. "Tongkummark, you may go."

I let out a sigh and trudged up the stairs, my head swimming with thoughts of Theo and what was under that shirt.


	21. Chapter 21

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Twenty-One**

I looked up at the clock that sat above the chalkboard. Three minutes left. Snape was droning on about some assignment we had due. I couldn't concentrate on a single word he was saying. Theo was sitting a couple of rows in front of me. He was hunched over his desk, his shirt had untucked and I could see the skin of his lower back. No arse crack. That would be majorly unattractive. I looked over to Monique. She mimed shooting herself in the head. I nodded in silent agreement.

"You are dismissed."

Everyone stood up in excitement.

"Oh thank God." Monique said relieved as we all headed towards the door.

"Malfoy, Sangster, Nott! I need to see you in my office now!" Snape's voice bellowed above the noise.

"Oh bollocks!" Monique said, throwing her head back. I turned to her.

"Do you think it's because you didn't hand in the last assignment?" I asked.

"Ugh. Probably."

Harry came over and took my hand. Unfortunately, he was back to full health, so I couldn't focus my attention on Theo as much as I would like.

"I guess we'll just meet you in the common room later then?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Monique let out another sigh and joined Draco and Theo in trudging to Snape's office.

* * *

"So? You have detention then?" I asked as Monique entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Ugh, no." She said disgustedly as she sat down next to me. I looked up from my homework.

"What then?"

"I have to do stupid occlumency lessons with Snape because of my family connections to You-Know-Who."

"Ha! Sucks to you!" I said with a slight giggle.

"Oh yeah! Ha! Ha! Laugh it up!" Monique replied sarcastically, "You have to do it to fool!"

My face dropped.

"What? Are you serious? Like I need another class! Why do I have to do it?"

"Uhhhhh, because you date Harry Potter… You-Know-Who's sworn enemy." Monique replied, this time dripping in sarcasm. This relationship with Harry was turning into more of a hassle. I let out a sigh.

"So will it just be you and me?"

"Yep, you, me, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Theo."

"Theo?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, duh, of course Theo."

My heart began to race at a million miles an hour.

"So, um, what time do we have to do this?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays 7-10pm."

"Three hours?"

"Yeah, it's like hard stuff and we have to learn it quick."

"Shit. Harry's gunna hate this."

"You bet your ass he will."

I sighed. Well, wasn't this just awesome?

* * *

Thursday came way to fast. Monique stood up.

"Ok Peeps, time to go."

We all let out a groan.

"This sucks." Harry said with a pout.

"Hey. Shut it. We're doing this for you. I don't know why you're complaining! You don't have to do the stupid class." Monique said, playfully hitting Harry.

"Yeah, but it means less time with Mong."

Hermione let out a little "Aw". All I felt was guilt burning in my stomach. I managed a smile and gave him a quick goodbye kiss.

Before we knew it, we were at the dungeons. Snape's door was already open. We entered cautiously.

"Take a seat." Snape said quietly, his eyes flicking over us. "Occlumency is a very difficult and dangerous art, dating back centuries. It is a form of mind control. I have been given the task of teaching you to combat this."

We all nodded silently.

"I will attempt one by one to take over your mind; you will try to stop me. This is not a clear-cut thing one can teach. You must learn to feel when it is coming and work out your own way of counteracting it."

This was gunna suck balls. I could tell already.

* * *

Time seemed to go painstakingly slow. He kept attacking us repeatedly. It was both mentally and physically draining. It was so hard to watch when the others were taken over. He was making us replay every bad thing that had happened to us. I felt like a lightweight compared to the pain and anxiety that happened to the others. Snape was being especially cruel to Theo. His face would contort and most times, he would cry when Snape entered his mind. It was awful. Everyone seemed to show some progress, except me. I felt like an idiot.

Eventually ten o'clock came and we all stood to leave.

"Mong, Theo, stay back." Snape said with a sneer. I looked to the others for help. They looked pitifully at me, Ron shrugged his shoulders and they left.

"Tongkummark," Snape said with a sigh as he sat down "it appears to me that you are hardly trying. Do you understand the complexity of what is happening here? I am not giving up my time to teach someone who is not willing to learn!"

I opened my mouth to retaliate, but instead chose to nod my head.

"Ugh, you may leave." Snape said disgustedly.

I waited around for Theo.

"Is everything ok?" I asked as soon as he left Snape's office.

"Yeah, I just need to do an extra class is all." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh."

We walked in silence for a moment.

"I am so sorry you have to do this Mong." Theo said softly.

"You don't have to keep apologising."

"I do. You shouldn't have to do this just to keep your boyfriend safe."

"I'm not doing this for Harry… I'm doing this for you."

"Oh."

We walked in silence again, this time Theo took my hand. We stopped at the stairs, the place we would have to depart.

"Mong, once this is all over, I… Oh never mind."

"No, what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Clearly it does."

"I'm sure you wouldn't even think about it, but if you could, I mean, shit." Theo took a deep breath. "Once this is all over, do you think you could ever find it in your heart to even consider dating me?"

I looked into those deep blue eyes.

"Theo, it's something I consider every day."

"Really?" he asked with all sincerity.

"Mhm." I nodded my head. His warm hands pulled me into an embrace. I basked in the glow of his warmth.

"I wish this could last forever." I murmured.

"Me too, alas, it cannot." He pulled away and kissed my forehead. "I shall count the days Mong."

And with that, he left.


	22. Chapter 22

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

I woke up determined. Today was the day. I, Mong Tongkummark, was going to break up with Harry Potter, the boy who lived. After much consideration before I went to sleep and in the shower that morning I had decided it to be the only sensible thing to do. I dressed and looked over to Monique's bed, the curtains still drawn.

"Monique! Monique!" I hissed. Nothing.

"Monique!"

A loud groan was heard this time, followed by the sound of movement.

"Mooooong! It's stupidly early." She moaned. I looked at my watch.

"It's 7.30; you've got class at 9."

"I'm not going. I'm sick. Cough cough." Monique replied, followed by a giggle.

"Ha. Ha. Come on, I need you today, I've got an important job to do today, I'll need your help."

There was no reply. It was the final straw.

"Monique!" I said tersely, jinxing her curtains open.

"Oh! Ew!" I said as soon as the curtains open. Draco was lying next to Monique, his arm around her, his chest bare. I shut my eyes tight.

"Well, looks like I'm getting up now." Monique said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." I murmured and turned my back, suddenly taking a keen interest in my robes, which sat over my usual school kilt and shirt.

"It's ok." Monique said jumping out of bed, "So, what's this "important job" you have to do?"

I turned and looked over at Draco and back to Monique. I know I shouldn't be embarrassed to discuss breaking up with Harry in front of Draco, I mean, they were not exactly friends.

"Uh, I'll go have a shower." Draco said, taking my hint and grabbing his pants up.

As soon as he had shut the door to the bathroom, Monique turned to me, her eyes wide with excitement.

"So? What's this all about?"

"I, I'm going to break up with Harry."

Monique drew her lips back.

"Seesh, good luck to you! I have to say, I don't envy you. He seems to have fallen pretty hard."

"I know." I let out a sigh.

"Fingers crossed."

* * *

Of course, today was the day I didn't have any classes with Harry. Our lunch times were different as well. I sat in Charms, just waiting for Professor McGonagall to dismiss us. I looked up at the big ticking clock. Five, four, three, two…

"You are dismissed."

"Yes." I hissed under my breath and bolted to the door.

I ran into Ron as I entered the common room.

"Redvine?" He asked, offering me the muggle sweet Hermione had got him addicted to.

"Um, no thanks." I said with a smile, "Have you seen Harry?"

"Yeah, he's inside." Ron replied with his mouth full.

"Uh, thanks."

We did the awkward dance of getting around each other in a confined space and I eventually fell through the portrait hole. My eyes darted around the room, finally falling on the tousled hair of Harry. My breath quickened.

"Keep calm." I told myself, "Deep breaths. Just say we need to talk, we need to talk, we need to talk, we need to…"

Distracted with my own thoughts I fell on top of him.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"We need to talk!" I blurted out. Shit. A tad more decorum would be nice Mong. I righted myself and sat next to him.

"I was thinking that too."

"Oh, really?" I asked, completely confused.

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for a minute. I surveyed Harry's face. It seemed to be lacking his usual spark.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"No, you go first." I said politely.

"Mong, I think we should break up."

I sat there in shock. He had beaten me to it.

"Oh… C-can I ask why?"

"Mong, I know that you don't feel the same about me."

"Oh."

"I want to see you happy Mong."

I looked into Harry's brilliant green eyes. He was keeping his composure, but I could see it was killing him on the inside. I stood up, not wanting to draw out the process too much. I bent down and kissed his forehead.

"One day, you will meet a girl who deserves you a lot more than I do." I said softly.

Harry didn't reply.

As I walked up the stairs to my dormitory, I could not help but shed a tear. Not for myself, but for Harry. I could never ever give him what he wanted in a relationship. Lost in my thoughts I bumped into Ginny.

"Oh. I'm, I'm sorry." I said hurriedly.

"It's ok." She said quietly. As I looked up at the flamed haired girl standing in front of me, it was as if I was seeing her for the first time.

"Ginny, you know, I think Harry's looking for you."

"Really?" She said full of excitement.

I nodded my head.

"Of course he is."

She headed down the stairs with a purpose. My heart felt exceptionally lighter, knowing that someone worthy would look after Harry.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'd just like to say a quick thanks to everyone for reading. It means a lot xxx**

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Granger, Parkinson, you two will partner."

Hermione let out a big harrumph.

"Malfoy and Sangster."

Draco winked in Monique's direction. Those lucky bastards. Knowing my luck, I'll probably be paired with Crabbe or Goyle… Or even worse, Harry.

It had been so intensely awkward between the two of us. Harry had insisted that we continue as usual, but he made it so incredibly awkward. He was constantly pouting and was acting even more jealous than usual. Why, only this morning Ron had put his arm around me all chummy and Harry had turned a violent shade of purple. It was increasingly infuriating. I looked up at Snape he was still pairing off the class.

"Weasley and Zabini"

"I refuse to partner with a Weasley!" Blaise said maliciously.

"Like, I want to be partnered with a prat like you Zabini." Ron spat back.

"I don't want to hear it." Snape continued, "Potter, you shall be with Bulstrode."

Harry mimed vomiting to Ron.

"Tongkummark, I'll put you with Knott."

I turned to face Theo, a warming smile played across my face. For once, something was going my way. Snape continued to prattle off names, but it was of no consequence._ I_ was partnered with Theodore Knott. _I _would get to work in close range with Theodore Knott. Praise the Gods. Best part of it was that this was a long-term project, spread over three weeks. I would get to spend three glorious weeks with Theo. I threw a huge smile to Snape.

"Tongkummark, don't look at me like that ever again." Snape replied in that greasy tone of his.

I didn't care._ I_ was partnered with Theo.

* * *

After two glorious hours of standing next to Theo, our bodies brushing against each other, getting all hot and sweaty (although this could have been because of the potion we were making, I like to think it was because of our intense chemistry) Snape told us it was time to pack up. I let out a sigh and flicked my wand, cleaning up the mess, as Theo bottled our brew.

"I expect part one of your project next class." Snape called out. I bent down and grabbed my bag, but was too late; Theo had already got it for me.

"This is too heavy for someone your size to carry!" He said with a slight chuckle. He helped it onto my shoulders.

"Hey! I'm a little Vegemite! I grow stronger everyday!" I laughed, putting my fists up for a mock fight. Theo looked at me confused.

"Oh, um, vegemite, is, oh never mind. I just mean that I am stronger than I look."

"That I know." Theo said quietly, his features softening. It took me a minute or two to catch my breathe. His beautiful eyelashes flickered slightly.

"Um, so, we will probably need to meet up and work on the written work." I said, trying to avoid his eye. I got all confused if I stared at them too long.

"Oh, yes, I suppose we will."

"Ummm, how about tomorrow night? In the library?" I suggested.

"Oh, I hate studying in the library; it's so stuffy and awful in there. How about my dorm? I'll make sure Draco isn't there to distract us."

Oh. My. God. I could not ask for a better situation.

"Sure." I stuttered.

"See you then, then." Theo said with a wink and left.

I was pretty sure I had just melted into a puddle on the floor.

* * *

It was an hour before I had to meet Theo. I sat nervously on the edge of my bed. My leg twitching. Monique looked lazily up from her book.

"Mong, you need to calm down. It's only study."

"I know! But everyone knows what happens with these situations! You're sitting close to each other, knees touching, reaching across each other, breathing softly on the back of your neck and before you know it you're making out!" I exclaimed.

Monique looked at me, her eyebrows raised.

"You read too much fan fiction."

* * *

Theo was waiting for me outside the portrait hole, which lead to the Slytherin common room. He looked good enough to eat. He had on a dark brown v-neck sweater, with dark blue skinny leg jeans and chucks. Drool. I looked up at his big blue eyes.

"Ready to study your ass off?" He asked.

"You bet." I said with a smile.

He grabbed my hand and guided me through the portrait hole and up the stairs. I could feel the stairs of his fellow house mates as I walked through the common room. I held my head high. I was allowed to be here. I was working on a project.

We entered his room. Draco was sprawled over his bed, he looked up at us.

"Hello, hello." He said with the trademark Malfoy smirk. Theo gave him a look.

"Ok, ok, I'm going." He said with a sigh. "Monique in your dorm?"

I nodded.

"Sweet. Check ya later." He swung his bag onto his shoulder and headed out the door. I turned and found Theo had spread the books all over the floor.

"I thought we could do some research first? I mean, if you want to." Theo said his eyes on the floor.

"Sounds good." I said smiling, dropping to the floor as elegantly as I could, without my dress revealing too much. Theo sat beside me, his cologne washing over me. I grabbed the book closest to me and began reading. Theo followed suite. His arm brushing against mine. It sent a shiver through me. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

After about an hour, I needed more parchment. It had actually been quite a productive night. I stood up, a little too quickly in fact, and fell a little. Theo's large arms caught me protectively.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Just got up to fast." His eyes stared into mine. My mouth went dry. His face was so close to mine. I could feel his breath becoming shallow.

"I-I'm sorry Mong, you have a boyfriend." He said, beginning to let go.

"I don't anymore." I said. His face turned to shock. I grabbed it and quickly brought it to mine. Our lips smashed against each other. My hands running through his hair. He brought my body closer to his. It was like an explosion. I had never ever felt like this with a guy. His hands ran down my back, placing them gently on my butt. He lifted me, allowing me to wrap my legs around him. His tongue darted in and out, his mouth following down my jaw line, as he took me over to the bed. He gently placed me down on his green bedspread. His eyes smouldered at me.

"Tell me if I'm going to fast."

I nodded, not willing myself to speak.

He gently kissed my stomach over my dress, his hands softly pulling it up over my thighs, until it was completely removed. My hands tugged at his jumper.

"This hardly seems fair." I said with a giggle. He quickly pulled the sweater over his head, revealing his body. It was to die for. He had a toned body, with a slight snail trail and a dabble of hair over his pecks. I ran my hands down his body and reached for his belt.

"Not yet." He said with a whisper, kissing me again. I leaned back pulling him with me. He pulled back and looked at me. His head twisting to the side. I noticed his pupils dilate and a slight flame run through them.

"Theo?" I asked. He didn't reply.

"Theo?" I asked again with more force. He turned his eyes on me. A menacing look playing on his face.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this." He said in a gravely voice.

"Oh dear God." I said in a whisper. "Voldemort."

"How dare you utter my name, you filthy mudblood." He said, standing up, reaching for his wand. "Who, knew it would be this easy?" He said with a chuckle.

"Help!" I yelled. "HELP!"

"Oh, too late for that now."

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He raised his wand above his head.

"SOMEBODY!"

"Avada"

"ANYBODY!"


	24. Chapter 24

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

I could hear the murmurings of people around me. My head pounded and my mouth felt like I had smoked a hundred cigarettes. The voices became clearer. They were people I knew, speaking in kind tones, but I didn't dare open my eyes, I could almost see the sunlight through my eyelids. Too bright. I let the feeling wash over me.

* * *

I awoke screaming. My breath short. Sweat dripping off my forehead. It was dark. A warm hand was holding mine.

"Sleep." The voice told me. I did.

* * *

My eyes flickered. Finally ready to be opened. My head wasn't hurting so much and the thought of light didn't make me want to vomit. I attempted to open them one at a time. I surveyed the room. The Hospital Wing looked the same as the last time I had been here. I turned my head gently to the right where my vision was filled with flowers, chocolates, cards, and a variety of oddments. I smiled slightly. I looked to the left to see Madam Pomfrey bustling towards me.

"Finally decided to open those eyes then." She said in her usual no nonsense tone. I nodded at her. She checked me over.

"You seem ok. I shall let the headmaster know. He wishes to speak with you."

I nodded again. Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to me? What ever for?

"Yes, you gave us all quite a scare." Madam Pomfrey continued, as she scribbled down something on a piece of parchment and handed it to an awaiting Owl.

"I did?" I asked, my voice quite gravely.

"Oh yes, what with the whole You-Know-Who thing."

"You-Know-Who thing?" I questioned.

"Do you not remember dear?"

I stared blankly at Madam Pomfrey. All of a sudden, it hit me. Oh my God. I had almost been killed by You-Know-Who! A feeling of unease came over me.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I muttered. Madam Pomfrey came running over with a basin, just in time to catch it.

"Well, I think you've over excited yourself. Time for rest."

She closed the curtains and I shut my eyes, memories swirling around my mind.

* * *

I awoke again, screaming. My whole body shaking, covered in sweat. My dreams had been filled with green light and evil voices. I fell back into the pillows, exhaustion taking over.

* * *

I woke to find Professor Dumbledore standing at the edge of the bed.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Tongkummark." He said in a tone, which was fatherly and loving, yet authoritative.

"Good Afternoon Professor." I said with a slight smile.

"How are you feeling?"

I stopped to think about the question. I almost felt normal.

"A lot better, thank you."

"I am glad. Madam Pomfrey says you should be free to go in a couple of days, which is lucky as it is almost the end of the term."

My face dropped.

"End of term? I've been out for a month?"

"Well, your body has been dealing with some traumatic things. It's not really a surprise."

I sat there in shock. A whole month of my life gone.

"What happened then?" I asked.

"Ahhhh. I was waiting for this. I suppose you remember Mr Nott's body being taken over by Voldemort?"

I nodded, how could I forget?

"Well, it was the funniest thing. I was walking down the fourth floor corridor, looking for that nice bathroom, when I ran into Ms Granger, who was running around like a headless chicken. She said she had been searching for me everywhere. It appeared that Mr Malfoy had received a letter of extreme importance from his father, while in your dormitory with Ms Sangster. It informed him that Voldemort was going to rise again. Putting two and two together, he went to Mr Potter and Mr Weasley asking them for their help urgently. All four of them went racing to Mr Nott's dormitory and that was all the information Ms Granger had. Naturally, I went straight to Mr Nott's dormitory, where I found Mr Malfoy and Ms Sangster knocked unconscious, Mr Potter bound and gagged and Mr Weasley about to be put under the Cruciatus Curse. I was set to task, attacking Voldemort. After much struggle, eventually Voldemort was forced to leave Mr Nott's body, closing the connection. Unfortunately during the fight, you were knocked about quite a bit, breaking a leg, many ribs and sustaining major head injuries."

I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"And where is everyone now?" I asked in a broken tone.

"Ms Sangster and Messieurs Potter, Weasley and Malfoy made a full recovery."

"And, and Theo?"

"Mr Nott did not far so well. He was sent home to be cared for. I am sure he shall recover though."

The tears began to come down in a constant stream.

"Do not fret Ms Tongkummark, he is a strong boy. He shall be fine."

"But, he comes from such an awful family. What if his father tries something like that again?"

"Mr Nott is not living with his father anymore. The Malfoy's kindly took him in."

"Oh." I said with a sniffle. "Professor, thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Now, rest, or else Madam Pomfrey shall be angry."

I nodded and closed my eyes, sleep washing over me.


	25. Chapter 25

**NEW GIRL**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Well, what a year mine had been. It was finally holidays. Mum and Dad had been staying at The Burrow while I was in the Hospital Wing, and we had decided to stay on for a bit longer. They loved it here, and got on well with everyone. It was nice.

Ron and Hermione had been allowed to stay in the same room for the first time ever, and it was sickening for everyone around them. I felt sorry for Fred and George who slept in the room next door.

Harry and Ginny were very close now, in fact, I had walked in on them kissing only the other day. It was very exciting. It was as if those two were fated to be together. It was like reading a novel.

Monique and Draco were still together. They'd cut down on the PDA's after seeing Ron and Hermione in public. I think it scared them. Draco had come round a few times. He didn't fit in completely, but he was trying.

And so that just left me. I was ok. I still had nightmares every now and then, but I was the picture of perfect health. Nothing had been heard of Theo. I could only get snippets from Draco and Monique. God, I hoped he was ok.

* * *

I went downstairs for breakfast, following the routine I had grown accustomed to after living in the Burrow for a month now. Mr Weasley sitting at the head of the table in deep discussion about Muggle things with my Dad, Mum and Mrs Weasley bustling around serving humongous breakfasts to everyone, Fred and George pulling pranks on Percy, Percy trying to ignore it, Ron and Hermione all over each other and Monique, Harry and Ginny trying to look anywhere but their direction. I sat down next to Monique and poured myself some juice.

"Oooh! You'll be excited!" She said her eyes wide, a huge smile on her face.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"No, you really will!" Ginny added, "I can't wait!"

"Ugh, that's coz you're a girl." Harry sighed, "I can definitely wait."

"Oh shh Harry, you're going to have a great time." Ginny said calmly.

Monique handed me a very heavy official looking envelope. It was a soft gold colour and had gorgeous emerald green hand writing on the front. I looked up to Monique.

"Who's this from?" I asked.

"Just open it!" Her voice trying to mask her excitement.

My fingers struggled with the giant wax seal. Inside was a dark green piece of parchment, with gold writing on it. It was heavily decorated with jewels and gold inlay. It read as follows:

_Dearest Ms Tongkummark,_

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the return of Messieurs Nott to the Wizarding World._

_After battling months of sickness, we welcome you to come make merry with us at the Malfoy Manner on October 3__rd__._

_Food and Drinks provided._

_All attendees are to wear a mask._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mr & Mrs L Malfoy and Master D Malfoy._

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"A masquerade ball? For Theo?"

"Uh-huh!" Monique said, with a smile that covered her whole face, "Aren't you excited?"

Excited? I was shitting myself.

* * *

Well, tonight was the night. After almost a month of waiting, it was here. The Malfoy's Masquerade Ball for Theo. I still wasn't sold on the dress, but Monique has insisted. Of course, she wasn't here tonight, having had to get ready with the Malfoy's. She was now considered part of the family and had to be there with Draco to welcome guests. I sighed as I walked down the stairs to the Weasley's lounge room. Everyone was there waiting. My dress stood out like a pimple on a pumpkin (I never got that saying). It was pure white, set in a Greek Goddess style. It had one shoulder, which was gathered with a golden rope that fell over my back. It had a chiffon overlay, and was gathered tightly at my waist; giving me the appearance of an hourglass figure, (I was flat as a tack people). My mask covered only my eyes and was gold, with black speckles. I held on tightly to the banister as I walked down the stairs. I didn't want to go. Molly surveyed me.

"You look lovely dear." She said with a smile. I smiled weakly back.

"It's going to be fine," she whispered in my ear, "Right! Weasley's, in you go!" She yelled, huddling everyone into the fireplace. I went to follow.

"Oh, not you dear, you're wearing white, don't want to ruin it. You can disapperate with me."

"It's ok, Mrs Weasley, I can go with the others."

"Nonsense!"

We waved good-bye to them all as they entered the floo powder system.

"Besides, tonight is a special night. You might finally get your prince."

Before I could say a word, we were gone.

* * *

We apperated right at the entrance hall. People were milling around trying to enter.

"Come on dear, everyone will be inside."

I looked in awe at the mansion that stood in front of me. It was very impressive, almost as good as Pemberley. We entered the huge arches that stood in front of us. Inside was beautiful, softly lit with candles. It was all marble, except the dome ceiling, which was made of glass, showing the beautiful night sky. To the right was a large roaring fireplace were people were entering. Everyone was gathered at the side. We waved them over, joining the cue, were we would be introduced and announced. Everything was so formal here. We got into order. Mr and Mrs Weasley would go first, followed by Ron and Harry, then Ginny and Hermione and then I would go last.

We finally reached the entrance. I could see Monique graciously welcoming people. Her dress was green to match with the Malfoy's. Her face lit up once she saw Mr and Mrs Weasley. As soon as I reached her, she grabbed me and held me tight.

"I hate this dress." She said through clenched teeth. I laughed.

"See you inside then?" I asked.

"You bet, we're almost through here I think. Oh, by the way, the man of the hour is dying to see you."

I looked at her confused.

"Theo! Theo is dying to see you!" She said, chastising me, "He's the one brooding in the corner." She rolled her eyes slightly. I looked around. He stood out a mile. His tall figure was in a black fitted suit and midnight blue shirt, which matched his eyes.

"Well, off you go!" She gave me a shove and turned to the next family.

I took a deep breath, well, here goes nothing.

As I walked over, I noticed everyone staring at me. Probably because of this stupid white dress. Everyone else was in dark colours. I knew I should have gone for the black one. I looked up to Theo who had now spotted me walking towards him. His face covered by a simple black mask. His jaw open.

"Mong, you, you look stunning!" He stuttered. I stood there, feeling myself blush.

"Thank you." I said softly, staring at the floor. I felt his arms around me.

"It feels so good to hold you again." He said quietly. I felt tears begin to flow. He pulled back, staring at me.

"Mong, are, are you crying?"

"I can't help it! I thought I'd lost you."

He stood there in shock.

"I almost killed you!"

I looked into his eyes.

"But it wasn't you. I know that. You can't keep blaming yourself for these things."

We stood there in silence.

"So um. I hear you and Potter are no longer dating." He said casually.

"Yep." I said, bouncing on the balls of my feet awkwardly.

"You, uh, you seeing anyone at the moment?" He asked.

"No."

"Would you… would you consider going out with me?" Theo asked so softly, it was barely audible.

"Hmmmm… Well… My heart was set on Neville." I said with a smile. He hit me playfully and then pulled me into his arms. His lips close to mine.

"Seriously Mong, would you be mine?"

"Yes." I sighed.

As if I would say no.

He pulled me towards him. Our lips meeting. Together at last.

**END**

* * *

**I would just like to say a quick thanks to everyone who read this. It means a lot.**

**I'm considering writing another story. It's either going to be about Draco and Monique in the holidays before school or a Dramione...**

**Suggestions?**

**Much Love**

**xx**


End file.
